The Shadowed Land, The Northern Arrow
by Celestine
Summary: Learning about life can prove hard and fun at the same time. Many stories can intertwine and complement each other. Stories weaving together are from the Kingdoms of Ryuu and Kou.
1. Scroll One

The Shadowed Land, The Northern Arrow: Chapter One  
  
Greetings, I have just recently come across the anime Juuni Kokki or The Twelve Kingdoms which ever you prefer. I have fallen in love with this anime and could not stop myself from writing this story. Please enjoy and any comments good or bad will be welcomed.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"This is exciting Kari, soon we will have the pleasure of caring for the new master of Mt. Hou. It is hard waiting for this joyous event to happen." Giggles of excitement filled the still air as the sun climbed in the sky to awaken the world. This day was like any other and yet it felt a little different, more exciting as the special event came closer.  
  
"Naya, it is best if we stop going to the Sashinboku like this every morning. Lady Tei-Ei would scold us if she knew that we were lingering around the ranka like this." Kari murmured as she and her companion started up the stony hill in front of them. Brown eyes locked on the lively woman walking slightly ahead of her. Naya was the most recent addition to the clan of sages called the Nyosen. Naya pushed her long black hair which was pulled in twin braids from her shoulders and let it trail down her back. The two remained silent as they climbed the hill, which was becoming rockier as they made their way up the well beaten path. The hill quickly was in closed on either side by large rocky outcroppings. As the two reached the top of this hill the outcroppings met in a protective circle, forming a barrier of high stone walls. The hill leveled off and exposed a large snow, white tree in the center of the top of the hill.  
  
"Look Kari, the Ranka is much larger than yesterday morning, this time must be close!" Naya whispered as they came to a stop just 5 feet from the large tree. The pale tree was empty save for one branch just above their heads; on this single branch was a large fruit. It was the size of a very large egg colored a pale gold that glistened slightly in the sun that was creeping higher in the sky. A low hiss brought them out of their trance from staring at the egg shaped fruit. A pair of amber eyes locked on them with fierce anger. Sitting beneath the tree was a humanlike figure with pale fur covering her body, large wings of a midnight color with white streaks were folded at her back. Black tipped catlike ears twitched at the slightest sound. The catlike creature turned her attention to the golden fruit, the Ranka, once more. She stared at it with a sense of longing, as if waiting for something.  
  
"Come Naya, we must return so we may start our duties for the day before anyone notices that we have left. It is best that we leave for now, the Ranka is well taken care of by the Nyokai." Kari motioned to the catlike creature now oblivious to them. Naya looked once more to the ranka before nodding her head to comply with her companion's suggestion. The two sages made their way down the hill towards the main dwelling past the rocky maze that protected the Sashinboku. After arriving at the main dwelling the two sages left each others company to tend to their duties. Naya walked swiftly to grab a basket of long cloths that needed to be washed and headed towards a spring with in viewing distance of the Sashinboku.  
  
"Are you becoming accustom to Mt. Hou yet Naya?" questioned a soothing voice. Naya looked up from her half finished basket to the owner of the voice. Kneeling in front of her was a woman with light brown colored hair that was pulled in to almost rabbit shaped ears, one on either side of her head. She was wearing the same blue and white robes as the other sages; however she seemed to have an air about her that set her apart. Naya smiled at the women as she bowed slightly to her out of respect.  
  
"Yes Lady Tei-Ei, I am becoming very accustomed to Mt. Hou. I am very happy here, I am honored that I am able to be here." Naya whispered to the older sage. Tei-Ei smiled at the younger women, she was an interesting addition to the sages. It was rare now that a new one was added for the Nyosen were immortal. They were granted immortality to do their duty to care for the young Kirin born from the ranka of the Sashinboku.  
  
"I am very glad to hear that Naya I know you will make a great effort to help the best you can. I know how much this Kirin will mean to you." Tei- Ei looked at Naya's silent reaction to this statement. Tears brimmed in her bronze colored eyes, it was no secret on Mt. Hou that she had been rescued from a devastated kingdom where both precious Kirin and ruler had perished. After many years of hardship and poor governing on the rulers part the Kirin suffered and eventually died from shitsudo, which was a disease that the Kirin contracts when the ruler acts against the heavens. After the ruler died, about 4 months after the Kirin passed, the kingdom turned to chaos. In one small town was a family, here Naya began her story. None of the sages knew her story except that she prayed to become a Nyosen on Mt. Hou for she knew the new ranka of her kingdom would soon grow. Naya pushed away the few tears in her eyes as she stood up and gathered her finished washing that now needed to be dried.  
  
"Yes Lady Tei-Ei I am very much looking forward to seeing the new Kirin. I have waited this day since my village was destroyed. I...I was the only one left alive, I don't know why but I was. That is why I came here; I wanted to do everything I could to make sure that this didn't happen again." Naya smiled as she gathered everything that she had brought with her and started up a hill. Tei-Ei followed her up the hill, a slight wind picked at their robes. Naya and Tei-Ei each pulled a cloth from the basket and started to beat it in the wind to dry it off.  
  
"I believe that you make morning tracks to view the ranka on the Sashinboku, is that correct?" Tei-Ei questioned. Naya blushed slightly as she gave her cloth a hard whip, almost loosing it in the wind.  
  
"Yes Lady Tei-Ei that is correct, I like to look at the ranka because it brings hope to the others in the kingdom. I know this Kirin will be very special in its own way. I hope that it will grow healthy and happy." She said as she pulled her cloth towards her and started to fold it. Tei-Ei smiled at Naya and she started to fold her own cloth. A cry echoed through the rocky hills and valleys of the mountain palace. It was a joyful cry, one that was long awaited and welcomed through out all of Mt Hou. Tei-Ei and Naya looked toward the Sashinboku and both were overjoyed at the sight that they saw. The catlike Nyokai was bending down beside the tree cradling a small figure that they could not make out.  
  
"Come Naya, it is now time to meet the newest Kirin for our world." Tei-Ei said as they dropped the cloths into the basket and left it forgotten on the hillside. Naya walked briskly ahead of the older sage in an effort to gaze on the new born Kirin. Other sages were also making their way up to the Sashinboku but none as quickly as Naya. She was the first to reach the large tree and gasped at the site that met her. Cradled in the Nyokai's arms was a small creature that looked like a horse, it was a bleached white color paler than any snow fall. The most striking thing of this creature was its short spiky mane. It was a light brown color streaked with silver; the short tail was in the same fashion brown with silver streaks. The newborn Kirin surveyed its surroundings with indigo colored eyes. The sages gathered around in a semi circle staring in wonder at the Kirin.  
  
"Never in my time on Mt Hou have I seen hair like hers. This is truly a wonder; she is defiantly one of a kind Kirin." Tei-Ei whispered. All the Nyosen remained silent, unsure of what to say with this unique situation. Most Kirin born on Mt. Hou were born with shades of golden hair, every so often a black Kirin is born but they are very rare. Hair like the newborns was never seen until now. The Kirin shook its head slightly and started to wiggle out of its Nyokai's arms. Slowly and shakily it attempted to stand on its own for the first time. It failed as it fell to the ground with a gentle thud. Many of the sages giggled at its antics as it retreated to the caring arms of the Nyokai.  
  
"Such a joyous occasion this is, a one of a kind event we have been blessed with. Never in all my years have I seen such hair as she has. This is truly a wondrous day for this king of event to grace Mt. Hou." A gentle voice broke through the laugher. All the Nyosen stopped laughing when the voice broke, they all quickly bowed low to the owner of that voice. Standing before the bowing sages was a woman dressed in an elaborate version of the light blue and white robes the other Nyosen were clothed in. Her azure colored hair was pulled into elaborate loops at the back of her head. Flowers were intertwined in the loops held in place with two golden combs.  
  
"Lady Gyokuyou, welcome to Mt. Hou. It has been a while since you have last visited." Tei-Ei greeted the women inform of them. Lady Gyokuyou turned her attention to the Nyokai resting next to her. The Kirin was attempting to stand again, after a few seconds it shakily stood on its delicate legs. Ever so slowly, one foot at a time it tried its turn at walking for the first time.  
  
Naya watched in awe at the holy creature in front of them. The future of her former home rested on the heart of this wondrous Kirin. The Kirin was a holy creature was granted from the heavens, one to each of the 12 kingdoms in this world. The Kirin's main calling was to chose the ruler of its kingdom and help its ruler keep peace in the kingdom. The birth of a new Kirin was a time of celebration and also of anticipation. Many wished her a speedy growth full while others wished her a happy growth. The newborn Kirin shakily walked around in a circle in and effort to become more accustom to moving around. The Nyokai kept a close watch on its precious charge. The Nyokai was a youma born with a special mission to help care for and protect the Kirin while it was still young. It is a very loving creature and will protect its Kirin at any cost.  
  
The unsteady Kirin plopped itself on the ground in front of the very startled Naya. The youngest sage locked her bronze eyes with the indigo of the creature in front of her. Naya shakily extend her right hand her right hand towards the Kirin in front of her. The holy creature extended her head slight lot met the sage's hand. Naya gently rubbed just above her nose in a soothing manner. Indigo eyes started to drift close as the Kirin was starting to drift off in a slight slumber.  
  
"It seems that she is becoming tired of all this attention. We must take her to some where more suited for her to rest. Come Kisa you may collect her for now we must take her to Houro palace." Tei-Ei said as she faced the Nyokai. Kisa rose to her feet and gently picked up the now sleeping Kirin from the ground. She held her charge close to her and started to follow the Nyosen down the hill. All the sages save Lady Gyokuyou and Tei-Ei returned to the palace to return to their duties.  
  
"Well this was certainly a very pleasant yet puzzling surprise. I believe that we can expect great things from Ryuurin. She seemed to pick up on Naya's harbored feelings almost instantly and tried to comfort her. Her mane and tail color is unique and that is what will most likely cause trouble for her in the future. It will be quite an adventure to watch her grow up." Lady Gyokuyou said as she watched the last sage descend the hill. Tei-Ei nodded her head slightly in agreement. The next few years would prove quite an adventure.  
  
~*~*~* 


	2. Scroll Two

The Shadowed Land, The Northern Arrow: Chapter Two  
  
Greetings again. I am SO happy with the reviews I have gotten. Thank you all so much for your reviews. I hope I keep the story exciting for you. Enjoy the next chapter.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Spring was slowly fading into summer among the fields of each kingdom. The long days with its warm weather from the lingering sun helped each crop flourish. The start of the season would be triggered by the soon approaching summer solstice. For most kingdoms this was just a time that signaled the changing of seasons. But for one kingdom the changing season brought great hope and a time for celebration. Many of this kingdoms people were preparing for a long journey to the center of their world. This journey, called shouzan, was taken by all in the kingdom whom sought the throne.  
  
10 years had passed since the previous Kirin had perished at the hands of her own master. Many long years had cycled since a true ruler had ascended the throne in the kingdom of Kou. The devastated land was over run with youma and natural disasters. No crops were able to take root in the infertile soil of most of the kingdom. All villages were abandoned for there was no food to grow or buy so the well cared for homes fell into disrepair. All afflictions on the land would be lifted when the Kirin of Kou would find a new ruler among the people of Kou.  
  
The summer solstice would be the first shouzan in over 60 years for the people of Kou and many were anxious to begin their journey. The journey of shouzan became at one of the 4 gates that were carved into Kongou Mountains that surrounded the Koukai. The center of the world, called the Koukai, was where the youma mainly resided. Just past each of the gates were the dense forests of the Koukai. There were only 4 trails that led to the center of the center of the world and they all lead to Mt Hou. Here in this place at Houto palace was where the Kirin would most likely choose the next ruler of Kou. The gates to the Koukai only opened 4 times a year so there would be many people would be anticipating this journey.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Wow, I cannot believe how beautiful she is. I have never imagined that a Kirin can look quite like she does." Squealed an excited voice at the sight of the sleeping Ryuurin. Kisa twitched her ears at the sound as she stroked the Kirin which was sleeping in her arms. The catlike Nyokai gently placed one of her furry hands on Ryuurins back and started to gently stroke her. Every so often a sage would peak her head in to 'check' the new lady of Mt. Hou. Most of the sages however were scurrying around as if preparing for something. Kisa remained oblivious to all this action as she continued her silent vigilant over her young charge. Only when a loud crash outside the double doors of the room did Kisa look up from the Kirin. A young boy of about 10 years old came rushing into the room with a flushed face.  
  
"Oh Kouki, please do be more careful next time!" Called one of the sages. The boy quickly closed the door behind him and listened for any noise beyond the door. Eventually the commotion outside quieted down and the boy breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Tuisai." He called out to the still air. A slight hiss filled the air as a womanlike figure appeared from the wall behind the boy. The figure had short bat like wings in the middle of her back. Her top half consisted of a human shape with blue scales on her shoulders to her elbows. Her bleached hair framed her face and tickled at her knees with its length. Her bottom half looked like that of a kangaroo complete with a tail.  
  
"Kouki, you must be more careful with your actions or the Nyosen will scold you even more." Tuisai said playfully as she wrapped her arms around the young boy. Kouki ran a hand through his sandy hair sheepishly.  
  
"Ahh.. Sorry Tuisai. I didn't mean to cause such trouble. I am just not really looking forward to next week when we ascend to Houto Palace." He said as he leaned his head on one of Tuisai's arms. The Nyokai frowned slightly as she used her free hand to stroke his head in a soothing manner. Koukai started to play with his black robes in nervousness as he retreated out of Tuisai's arms.  
  
"What is it that troubles you so about meeting the people of your kingdom?" she questioned. The Kirin of Kou shook his head slightly as he walked to the other end of the room where Ryuurin and Kisa were resting. Kouki looked at the younger Kirin with wonder and shock. He had known that the Ranka of Ryuu had been growing on the Sashinboku but didn't think that she would have been born so soon. Never before had he seen another Kirin in his 10 years on Mt. Hou.  
  
"She is very pretty; I really like the color of her mane. It is very different from my own Tuisai." He said as he leaned closer to Ryuurin. Kouki reached out his right hand and placed it on her forehead, rubbing gently. Ryuurins snowy ears twitched at the touch1 as her indigo eyes flew open. She shook her head slightly in annoyance while rising upon her four legs shakily.  
  
"You best be careful Kouki, you more than anyone should know that touching a Kirin's forehead is a very unpleasant feeling." A voice scolded gently from the doorway.  
  
"Good morning Tei-Ei. How are you doing today?" he questioned as he rushed towards the doorway that Tei-Ei was not standing in. The sage smiled at the young Lord of Mt. Hou in front of her. Kisa picked up Ryuurin and placed her on the ground away form the bed they had been resting on. The day old Kirin was much steadier on her feet as she started to explore the room she was in. Kisa rose from the bed and stretched her large winds in an effort to get the kinks out of them. She had been sitting still for over half of a day after she had brought Ryuurin into the chamber.  
  
"I am very well, thank you for asking Kouki. Now what are you up to today, I heard a lot of commotion earlier. Tei-Ei said as she motioned outside the room. Kouki tilted his head to one side and peered out the doorway. Strewn on the floor about 20 feet from the door was an assortment of beads, decorations and cloths. 3 of the sages were on their knees attempting to sort the jumble of things into correct piles.  
  
"I am sorry Tei-Ei. I didn't mean to cause such a mess for you all, forgive me." He said with downcast eyes. Tei-Ei laughed as she gently patted Kouki on the head, his waist length hair flared slightly at the motion.  
  
"It is quite alright Kouki, please just be more observant of your surroundings while you are running around." She said calmly to the Kirin in front of her. Kouki nodded his hand in compliances as he grabbed Tuisai's hand and dragged her out of the room. Tei-Ei laughed silently at the antics of Kouki, he had a very intrusting personality. From an early age he had proved a little of a trouble maker for the Nyosen. Always getting into all kinds of mischief he was quite a handful. Tei-Ei was pulled out of her thoughts by a tug on her robes. Looking down she realized that Ryuurin was chewing on her cloth robes. "You must be hungry if you are eating my clothes." She said as she gently removed the Kirin form her robes.  
  
"Kisa, I will order a light breakfast for her momentarily please will you make sure that Ryuurin is ready to eat." Tei-Ei directed towards the Nyokai of Ryuu. Kisa nodded her understanding as she plucked Ryuurin up before she walked out the open door. Tei-Ei quickly exited the room to order the food to be brought.  
  
"Now this should be an adventure little one, today will be a lot of firsts for you." Kisa whispered as she held Ryuurin close to her. The young Kirin snuggled in her Nyokai's arms while she waited for her meal to come. After a few silent minutes the door was opened once more. Naya came into the room carrying a small tray with a small assortment of fruits. Silently she put the try on a table near the large windows that allowed the sun to pour into the room. The young sage bowed low to the Kirin watching her.  
  
"I am pleased to meet you Lady of Mt. Hou. My name is Naya and I am her to serve you." She said in a nervous rush. Naya could hardly believe that she was kneeling in front of the Kirin of her former home. Naya tried to hold her feelings in check as she remained in her kneeling position. Ryuurin studied her for a moment before approaching the now shaking sage.  
  
"Good Morning, Naya." Greeted a soft voice. Naya rose up from her kneeling position in confusion. That voice was not one that she recognized; it was a soothing one yet a little stern. Naya looked down towards the floor and realized that Ryuurin was standing right in front of her. The sage took a step back in shock as she wondered if the voice had been that of the Kirin in front of her. She wondered if the voice could have come from Ryuurin... no that was impossible. From all that she had heard about Kirin's it took them about a year to learn how to talk.  
  
"Naya, are you alright?" questioned the voice. The shocked sage realized that the voice was coming from the doorway. Standing in the doorway was another sage that Naya had not yet met. This sage had coal colored hair that was pulled back to the middle back of her head into two loops that met and formed a long ponytail that trailed down her back.  
  
"I...I am sorry. I don't believe that we have met before." Naya blurted out finally after getting over her shock. The sage in the doorway smiled kindly at her and walked into the room.  
  
"My name is Youka; I am pleased to finally meet you Naya. I have heard a lot about you from the other sages. They are a bit of a gossip." Youka said as she stopped in front of Naya. The younger Nyosen smiled slightly, it was well known that when not attending to their duties the sages were all catching up on the latest gossip.  
  
"I am pleased to meet you as well Youka." Naya responded as she looked over towards the table she had put the food on. Kisa was already feeding Ryuurin small bits of the various fruits that she had ripped up to make easer for the Kirin to eat. The two Nyosen watched silently as Kisa continued to feed her charge with great care. After Ryuurin had eaten all that she seemed to want she took off down the hall in a little shaky of a run with Kisa close behind.  
  
"She is a little different than most Kirin I have heard about since my time here. Though every Kirin is different I can't help wonder what will be in store for her in the future." Youka mused as they started to tidy up the room from last night and this morning's adventure.  
  
"How is she different save from her mane color Youka?" Naya questioned as she gathered the remains of the breakfast. The address sage remained silent for a moment as she chose her words carefully.  
  
"I don't really notice any personality or physical differences from her, I guess it is just a feeling I have." She said as she smiled calmly. Naya looked confused for a moment; she had not really felt anything but frightened when around Ryuurin. "Just allow your feelings of the past to fade into where they belong Naya and you will see what I mean." Youka left the room taking the almost empty tray with her. Naya sat on a near by chair to collect her thoughts. 'Let go of my feelings... I don't know if I can do that.' She thought. It was a long time before the room would be alone again as the youngest sage collected her thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Author Rambles: Now I am not sure about a few things portioning to the Kirin's development. One includes when the Kirin's speak, this will happen soon for Ryuurin soon. I hope you all like the story so far. Sorry it is so short I will try and make the later chapters longer. 


	3. Scroll Three

The Shadowed Land, The Northern Arrow: Chapter Three  
  
Greeting again. Thanks to those whom reviewed. Answers to questions and rambles at bottom.

-----

"There they are Tuisai; they are finally making their way to the palace grounds." Kouki whispered to the Nyokai sitting next to him as he watched the path below from his rocky perch. Below him was a long line of humans making their way up a steep, rocky path. Many of them were talking amongst themselves while others were focusing on the path ahead of them. Kouki turned from the path and shook his head.  
  
"Reiwa." He called loudly. A slight hiss filled the air as a large creature appeared at Kouki's side. This creature looked like a gigantic fox with two tails. It was a pale gray with a black stripe down its back and tails. Its eyes and ears were in circled with white spots as where his paws. Kouki climbed on Reiwa and motioned Tuisai to climb on before the large fox like creature took to the air.  
  
"Kouki, we must return to Houro palace to prepare for the move to Houto palace when the shouzan travelers are settled." Tuisai reminded her charge as quickly as she remembered. Kouki nodded his compliance as the approached the large structure that had been his home for 10 years. The next few weeks most of his caretakers would ascend with him to Houto palace to follow the traditions of having Kouki meet all the shouzan travelers. A few of the Nyosen would remain in Houro palace to attend to the newborn Kirin that came into this world just a week ago. The young Ryuurin fascinated Kouki for she was the first of the other Kirin's in this world he had met.  
  
"Tuisai, did you sense something odd from the new Kirin?" he questioned the creature behind him. Tuisai remained silent for a moment as she tried to think of the best way to answer his question.  
  
"I didn't sense anything odd per say, however I could sense that she was special in her own way are you are." She finally responded. Kouki frowned as he guided the creature that he and his Nyokai were riding. Reiwa was truly a youma from the forested land Koukai just beyond the gates of Houro palace.  
  
A few years ago while playing in the Koukai this large youma approached Kouki and prepared to attack. Before Reiwa could reach the young Kouki he had muttered a well known spell and both creatures locked eyes in a deadly staring contest. Many hours passed as the Kirin and fox like youma silently clashed. Half a day then a full day passed before any sign of movement was made from the two. The youma blinked slightly and took a step back from Kouki. The holy creature smiled as he finished the binding spell and divined a name, Reiwa. This youma was now bound by the oath of Seirei to the Kirin. A Seirei is a youma that is bound by an oath to the Kirin to protect and serve them. Unlike the Nyokai they are servants and companies that they Kirin must find themselves.  
  
"Kouki, please come and change into these clothes that are set out for you in your chambers. We will be ascending to Houto palace soon and you must be ready." One of the sages called from the doors of the main dwelling of Houro palace. Kouki frowned as he silently commanded Reiwa to descend to the palace steps. After Kouki descended from his Seirei he turned towards his appointed area of the dwelling and did as he had been instructed.  
  
After he had finishing changing into his slightly for formal clothes, a black top half robe that was streaked with blue and a pair of blue pants tied on his left side, Kouki wandered around the large hallways of his home. Tuisai had long retired with Reiwa to the depths of nothingness until they were called for by their master.  
  
"Oh Kouki, there you are. It is time for you to have a meal before we ascend to Houto palace." A voice called from the room at the end of the hall he was currently walking in. Kouki picked up his pace slightly as he slid into the room the voice came from. A single Nyosen was waiting by a small table with a meal already waiting with a simple meal. Kouki tilted his head to one side as he sat at the table and stared at the meal in front of him.  
  
"I am not very hungry right now Laiya." He whispered to the Nyosen standing watching him. Laiya bent down to Kouki's level and put her hands on his shoulders to get his attention. Kouki looked at Laiya and struggled to keep his emotions in check. Sniffling he clung to the sages arm tightly as he started to let a few tears roll down his cheeks.  
  
"Kouki, what is bothering you so much?" Laiya questioned softly as she comforted the boy trying not to cry in her arms. Kouki sniffled slightly as he rubbed his eyes with one of his sleeves to get rid of any lingering tears.  
  
"I am alright now Laiya. I am sorry that I worried you all. I assure you that nothing is bothering me." Kouki said as he hugged the sage comforting him. After a moment he released her and wandered over to his untouched dinner. Grabbing a large peach from the largest plate he took a bite out of it as he walked out of the room. Laiya watched him leave silently as she prayed that he was indeed alright. 

-----  
  
Blissful was the only word that could describe how Kisa was right now. The last week had been like a dream and it was only starting. Kisa watched Ryuurin with a careful eye; she was not dominating the young Kirin but was cautious about being in the Koukai. Ryuurin was exploring every inch of the forested area that she had wandered into. There was so much to take in that she lingered over every flower and blade of grass.  
  
"Little one, we must return now or the sages will worry for you. They are all very tense right now because of the approaching festival at Houto palace." Kisa murmured as she approached her charge. Ryuurin turned to face her Nyokai with wide eyes. At the mention of returning home that meant a nice meal of juicy fruits. The rapidly growing Ryuurin had a very healthy appetite. Eating was something that she really seemed to enjoy and got a bite whenever she could.  
  
"Gyoto, I don't think this a really good idea to be coming this far from the path. If we are caught we will be punished by the Nyosen for sure." A voice can racing though the trees. Kisa became very tense as she picked up Ryuurin and looked around her for the source of the voice.  
  
"Don't be such a child Osi, as long as you keep it down we will not be discovered. Besides we are not causing any harm here we are just looking." Responded a second voice this one belonging to the one called Gyoto. Before Kisa could retreat two men came crashing out of the trees. The first one looked fairly pale his brown hair was pulled back to the nap of the neck with a piece of string. The second one looked frustrated, his coal ed hair was cut short and hung in front of his midnight eyes.  
  
"I am not a child Gyoto; I just don't feel like explaining to everyone in our group if they find us here." Osi, the paler one, murmured. Both men finally noticed Kisa and Ryuurin and they stared at them astonished. Gyoto brushed his hair from his dark eyes as he examined the two in front of him.  
  
"Well this is an interesting find is it not Osi. We come in exploration and look what we find a youma unlike one I have ever seen." He said as he pulled a long chain with a diamond shaped piece of metal on one end from his pack that was his back. Kisas amber eyes flickered with anger as she opened her wings and took off in the sky with Ryuurin tucked safely in her arms. "Oh no, I won't let a precious find like you get away." Gyoto yelled as he flung the metal end at Kisa. The Nyokai hissed as she tried in vain to avoid the rope thrown at her. The metal chain wrapped its self tight around her right leg tightly. "Ahh, I have got you now."  
  
"Gyoto, let it go, this is not the time to be hunting for pleasure. We must get back to the group now." Osi yelled as he watched his companion struggle with the winged Nyokai. Both seemed to not notice the Kirin in her arms.  
  
"Stop whining and help me with this youma Osi, it will make a great memento from our journey." Gyoto hissed at the paler man as he redoubled his efforts to 'reel' in Kisa. Osi frowned for a moment but picked up the other end of the chain and both men started to gain some ground in pulling Kisa lower. Kisa used all her strength to try and get the edge on them but was unsuccessful as she was brought to the ground. Ryuurin was dropped to the ground by her Nyokai as the two men dropped the chain.  
  
"What, another one, how many are there in the place?" Gyoto yelled as he approached Ryuurin. Kisa collapsed on the ground in exhaustion she had used all her strength in her effort to flee from the two men. Osi looked first to Kisa then to Ryuurin and drew in a shaky breath. This seemed wrong but he could not place why, he shook those thoughts from his head as he also approached the young Kirin. After she had been dropped Ryuurin ran straight for her Nyokai but had to back off for Kisa was bleeding from the wound caused by the chain.  
  
"Wandering by oneself can prove deadly in the Koukai." Came a voice from the woods. Osi and Gyoto froze when they heard the voice, both searched frantically for the source of it. From the trees two figures emerged, one had a human shape the other was twice as large as the first.  
  
"It would be wise to leave here at once before the Nyosen come or you with face their wrath." The first figure murmured as it stepped into the light. The figure as a man dressed in a long sleeved sky ed shirt and matching pants. A tan cloth was draped around his head and fell to his waist. His face was framed with azure ed hair and his silver eyes quickly surveyed the scene in front of him The larger figure followed the first and it was of a large red ed youma. It had large wings red wings with a black beak. His legs were ed a dark coal. The youma growled at the two men but remained at the mans' side.  
  
"I will not release this youma; I found it and claim it. How dare you ask such a thing of me? Who are you to ask such a thing?" Gyoto yelled. The youma stepped forward and let out a roar. Osi shrank back in fear and in doing so he bumped into Ryuurin. The young Kirin fell to the ground silently as she was hit from behind. Osi finally noticed her and gasped out in shock and understanding.  
  
"Easy Rokuta we don't want to frighten her anymore that she already is." The man whispered to the large youma. Gyoto narrowed his eyes at the man as he drew his sword and pointed it at him.  
  
"Leave me at once or become a sheath for my sword." He growled at the man with azure hair. The man looked at Gyoto with an emotionless face but remained where he was.  
  
"Again, it would be wise for you to leave before you are confronted for your attack on the Nyokai." The man said calmly. Gyoto looked to Kisa, whom was tearing the chain of her leg and attempting to stand, and then back to the man. He brought his sword higher and started to run towards the man.  
  
"You lie, you just want it for you self!" he yelled as he brought his sword down on the man next to the youma. A scratch of metal echoed through the hills of the Koukai as Gyoto's sword was met with the azure ed mans dagger.  
  
"What in the heavens is going on!" cried a voice from the direction of the main path. Osi, Gyoto and the man with the azure hair looked towards the source of the voice. Through the trees came half a dozen of the blue and white clothed Nyosen, among them was Naya, and Lady Tei-Ei. The oldest sage looked royalty pissed off as she surveyed the situation. Upon seeing the azure haired man she and the other sages bowed down low. "Oh Lord Shinkun I did not realize that you were here." Shinkun narrowed his eyes slightly at Gyoto whom was now on his knees bowing low along with Osi.  
  
"Forgive me for raising my weapon in front of you all however I cannot let myself be injured so. Please leave me to deal with these two I will walked them out to the gate." He said as he motioned to the still kneeling men. Two of the Nyosen were tending to Kisas injured leg as Naya and one of the other sages were attempting to remove Ryuurin from the area. The young Kirin protested to leaving her Nyokai's side with a jittery dance as she tried to avoid the Nyosen.  
  
"Little one, I will be alright please return to Houro palace I will join you as soon as I have washed myself from the blood." Kisa whispered soothingly to her antsy charge. Ryuurins ears twitched at the words as she finally calmed down enough for the Nyosen to approach. Naya and the other Nyosen began to lead the Kirin back to the palace grounds. Kisa was able to stand up shakily on her left leg favoring her right as she opened her wings and took off in the sky towards Houro palace.  
  
"I believe this was the first of many incidents to happen for Ryuurin, I pray that she be safe from harms way." Lord Shinkun murmured to Tei-Ei as they watched the other sages escort Ryuurin back to the palace. Tei-Ei frowned sadly as she nodded her head in agreement. This incident was one that they had expected but not one in this way. Years to come would prove a challenge to the young Kirin. 

-----

  
  
Author Rambles: Thanks to butterflydreaming for pointing out my spelling mistakes I am a horrible speller. I will take care of those. As to Dark- Trinity's question about Youko and Shoryuu playing a part in this story all I will say is it is planed for cameos from each but it will be a long time coming. As to the different mane that will play a role in the sequel I am planning to this first story. But that will not be for a long time. 


	4. Scroll Four

The Shadowed Land, The Northern Arrow: Chapter One  
  
Greetings once again, as usual authors notes and rambles at the bottom. Happy reading.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Kouki kept his eyes fixed in front of him as he was paraded down the main path towards the large building of Houto palace. Lining the pristine stone path were humans of all stations and dress. All were on their knees with their heads touching the ground. The Kirin of Kou ignored all of them as he followed the group of Nyosen up the stone steps to his home for the next few weeks. The following days he would be subjected to hours of sitting still waiting for the one moment that would change his life. That moment he dreaded and looked forward to at the same time.  
  
"Now it is time to offer the incense and pray for a successful festival." Tei-Ei instructed as she held out three incense sticks to him. Kouki took the incense silently and walked forward to the small alter set up in the main hall of the palace. After lighting the incense Kouki placed the sticks in the small jar set up to hold them and said a silent pray. 'Please don't let me fail; I don't want to make the same mistake as others have." He thought as he ended his prayer. Kouki turned to Tei-Ei and nodded that he was done and the ceremony could commence.  
  
Off to one side of the large chamber was a side room hidden with bamboo shades. Here is where the Nyosen and Kouki settled for the ceremony to continue. Kouki settled uneasily in his chair as the first person in a long line of Kou residents that had gathered in the main chamber stepped up to the alter. The person, a women dressed in fine robes with her hair pulled into an elaborate bun, grabbed three sticks of incense and lit them on the burning flames near the jar. She closed her eyes in a silent prayer as she waited for something to happen. After a moment she sighed in frustration and left from the front of the alter. One after another the group of people each took their turn at the alter, for days this continued until nerves finally were shot. People in the line were growing weary and started to chat while awaiting their turn at the alter.  
  
"It is as I suspected, things are not looking any better for the kingdom. Two weeks and still we have no ruler, I told you that the Kirins for Kou were indeed weak." murmured a women at the end of the line to her male companion. All activity in the chamber and side room stopped at the statement. No one spoke for fear of causing more harm then good. Kouki remained silent as he ran the words over in his mind. '... indeed weak.' Flushed with anger he rose from his sear and burst through the bamboo shades shattering them in the process. The group of people was startled by the sudden out burst as they watched Kouki approach the woman whom had uttered those words.  
  
"The only thing that is weak is your judgment of those whom you know nothing about. Neither I nor any other Kirin of Kou can or will be weak, we appear weak upon the shoulders of bad judgment." He hissed at the woman before turn on his heel and ran out of the room.  
  
"Kouki." Called Youka as she and the other Nyosen got over their shock and swarmed out of the palace to follow him. Kouki was storming down the steps when Youka caught up to him and gently grabbed his arm. Kouki shook her arm off in a huff and turned to face the gathering crowd on the landing in front of the palace.  
  
"I will not sit there and listen to those kinds of words that insult me and the previous Kirin's. We are not the problem; it is people like her that make the downfall of the kingdom. Every time something goes wrong it is placed on the shoulders of the Kirin to bear. I will not be this pitfall for someone whom will speak in such a way." He yelled as he started to cry silent tears. The drops leaking from his eyes led a trail unnoticed down his face. All the people in Houto palace stared astonished at the outburst of Kouki. The Kirin was a creature that rarely showed anger and malice towards anything.  
  
"Hyeso." Kouki called to the sky after his burst out. A slight hiss filled the air as the sun was blocked by a large shadow as a large youma landed next to Kouki. The youma looked like a large hawk with shimmering blue feathers with white tips. The large bird called Hyeso lowered his head to the much smaller Kirin. Kouki grasped the neck of his shirei and hoisted himself up onto its neck. "Let's go Hyeso; I cannot be around here right now." He whispered to the youma. Hyeso opened his large wings and beat them towards the ground to lift in the air taking off into the sky.  
  
"Kouki!" one of the sages yelled just as the shirei took off in the air. Kouki paid them no heed as he leaned forward on Hyeso to make him go faster.  
  
"Kouki, are you going to be alright?" the large shirei questioned as he rose higher in the sky to avoid the large stone walls of the palace the led to the end of stone path and towards the Koukai.  
  
"I will be alright when the citizens of Kou get common sense." He responded. Kouki grasped the long feather of Hyeso tightly as they flew through the sky. "Please head to the Kou country side Hyeso. I need some time alone to think." The hawk like shirei changed his direction slightly to comply with Kouki's request.  
  
"Is it wise to venture into the depths of Kou at a time such as this with the land overrun with youma?" Hyeso questioned.  
  
"I will be fine." He said as Hyeso started to descend towards the large land mass below them. The obviously once fertile land was dusty and dry from the lack of moisture. Off to the north was a small village that looked fairly well kept for the situation they were currently in.  
  
"Where shall we stop Kouki?" Hyeso questioned as they dropped lower to the land.  
  
"There, by the village." Kouki responded while pointing out the small houses in the village. Hyeso darted towards the village with a huge flap of his shimmering wings. Kouki held on tightly as his shirei landed softly on the dusty ground. While jumping down from Hyeso's neck the Kirin of Kou heard frantic voices coming from with in the village walls. Kouki watched as three men and two women came rushing out of the village each was armed with a large stick each. The five villages first looked to Kouki then to Hyeso.  
  
"Who are you?" one of the man questioned Kouki but kept his eyes on the large hawk like shirei. The Kirin ignored the man for a moment as he turned to the shirei at his side.  
  
"Please leave for now Hyeso as to not cause more trouble than is needed." Kouki instructed. Hyeso took on in the air with a huge flap of his wings that sent a cloud of dust in the air and disappeared. The five villagers watched at these astonished as the youma vanished.  
  
"What in all the kingdoms are you?" the same man yelled as he stepped closet to Kouki. The Kirin of Kou locked his gaze on him with an emotionless face.  
  
"I am myself and nothing more." He answered simply. The man that questioned him narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of him as if he didn't believe him. One of the women turned and ran from the group back into the village. Kouki ran a hand across his head to shield his eyes from the sun. It was not just a little past midday and the sun was high in the sky.  
  
"You caused quite a ruckus when you arrived. Please forgive them they were just startled by you arrival." Came a new voice from the village. Kouki turned to find the source of the voice, from the village came a woman with a small child in her arms. The three men and one woman from earlier all bowed slightly to the women as she approached. "My name is Lausa Kuji; I am the leader of this village and the surrounding area. You do us a great honor in visiting this disgraced land my lord." She said as she got down on her knees and bowed low. The others behind her followed her example as they bowed their heads to the ground.  
  
"I see I am found out, please stand." Kouki said as he smiled at the villagers. All of the villagers save for Lausa stood and left from the area to attend to necessary duties. Kouki wondered why they had seemed to brush off the fact that he had just appeared out of no where.  
  
"Please forgive us my lord but there is much work to do here trying to keep things going. Every moment of the day must be spent trying to find water and gather food as well as protect the village from the youma. Please come out of the sun so you are more comfortable." Lausa said motioning for Kouki to follow her. The Kirin of Kou followed her into the village, large heavy wooden door closed behind them with a bang.  
  
"Why do you not travel to other kingdoms as refuges? I know that Kei accepts Kou citizens until the new ruler will ascend." Kouki questioned as he followed Lausa. The village leader smiled as she stopped in front of a small hut at the end of the beaten path they were walking on.  
  
"Fleeing from ones problems will not make them any better. Staying here we learn how to care for the land even in times such as these. Even if a ruler is on the throne there can still be times that here is bad weather that will cause bad crops. If we can survive now then we will have no problems in times when there is a ruler." Lausa said as she entered the house with Kouki right behind. When she entered the house Lausa put the small child down in a wooden cradle. The single room that they were now in had over half a dozen children of different ages playing amongst themselves.  
  
"I see." Kouki murmured. Just like the people on that were on the shouzan the people here were blaming him for the rough times. Maybe he was weak as the women had said at Houto palace.  
  
"My lord, what has brought you here to this place? Is it not the time for the shouzan festival on Mt Hou?" Lausa questioned as she knelt in front of the holy creature. Kouki looked up at her and took a step back while shaking his head. He didn't want to answer the question, he was sure that people would cast him out if he did so. "Forgive me my lord I should have not asked you such a question. Please feel free to stay here as long as you like we are honored to have you." Lausa stood back up and walked to the other end of the room to tend to one of the now crying children. Kouki watched her silently deep in the thoughts that were swirling in his mind.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Little one you are getting more energetic everyday." Kisa murmured to Ryuurin as she followed her charge through the mazes of rocks. The young Kirin was growing at a rapid rate she had grown almost an inch since her birth three weeks ago and her spirit shone through for all to see. At times she was more mysterious then Kouki had been when he had been younger. Many of the sages had already commented that she was more open then most newborn Kirin were when they were young. It was a challenge keeping track of her but Kisa was always on her tail keeping her amber eyes locked on her for safety.  
  
The attack two weeks ago had rattled the sages and they were very jittery about Ryuurin leaving the palace. It turned out the two men that had attacked Kisa and Ryuurin had never seen a Kirin before and just thought that Kisa was a normal youma. Still they were removed from Mt Hou and banned from coming back at anytime.  
  
"Little one it is best if we don't go near Houto palace, all the citizens of Kou are there." Kisa said as she followed Ryuurin up the path that led straight to where the festival was currently taking place. The young Kirin seemed to ignore her Nyokai as she jumped up on to the rocky ledges that over looked the palace grounds. Kisa jumped to where Ryuurin was standing watching the people milling around the grounds. There was a sense of urgency amongst the conversations that traveled to the pair's ears.  
  
"Where do you think he fled to Lady Tei-Ei?" questioned one of the sages that was at the entrance of the palace gates. After Kouki had disappeared Tei-Ei had started to pull together many of the Nyosen to search for him on Mt. Hou.  
  
"I don't know, I pray that he will be alright. We must find him as soon as possible so nothing happens that he may regret later." Tei-Ei said as she lowered her head in disbelief at what had happened.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Kouki was rocked out of his thoughts with shouts from outside the small building that he was in.  
  
"It's the youma, they are attacking again." Yelled a frantic voice. Kouki stood up quickly and ran out the door. Outside villagers were running into any nearby shelter as the gates were attempting to close. However it was too late for a large youma burst through the doors. The youma was a pale ash color and it had the shape of a wild dog. It was a type of youma called a KiKi, this was a creature that usually traveled in packs but this one was different. It looked like it would be more at home in the Koukai then in the kingdom of Kou. The youma let out a screech like sound that sounded like a baby crying.  
  
"My lord please return inside it is not safe out there." Lausa called from her home desperately. Kouki glanced at the village leader silently just before he turned to the youma that had turned its sight on him. Letting out a screech it charged towards Kouki whom had not moved an inch.  
  
"You will be mastered so you cannot harm anyone any longer." Kouki murmured as he stood still with his back rigid.  
  
"Please my lord return inside." The village leader cried one more time desperately as the youma got closer.  
  
"Rin, Byou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zen, Gyou." He yelled as he moved his right hand up then down then left and then to the right and repeating those motions again three more times before he yelled the last word. The approaching youma stopped running just 5 feet short of Kouki and the staring contest began. Minutes slowly ticked by as the two creatures remained in their staring contest. After an hour of staring at each other none was budging however Kouki could feel that he had finally gotten the upper hand.  
  
"Creature of evil, submit yourself, Shadow and light be united." He yelled. The youma shrieked as it blinked and started to back away. "Submit! Kimi Koubuku, Onmyou Wagou, Kyuu Kyuu Nyo Ritsu Ryou." Kouki took his hands and flung one above his head and the other towards the ground. "Kehi, come to me." The youma stopped backing away and remained still for a moment. Kouki walked up to the youma and lifted a hand up to its head. The new shirei, called Kehi, lifted his head to meet Kouki's hand.  
  
"Kouki, we must now return to Mt. Hou for it is getting later in the day." Came Tuisai's voice from wherever she was. Kouki frowned slightly but nodded his head in agreement. He turned to face the gathering villagers and addressed them.  
  
"I thank you for your hospitality and with you good fortune till the day that everything is good again. I have learned a lot here and I hope to see you again someday." He said before climbing on his new shirei's back. "Let's go Kehi the Nyosen must be pulling their hair out about me leaving like that." Kouki commented as Kehi rose up into the air and started back towards Mt. Hou. He had learned much from his trip to the world below and was ready for whatever life threw him now.  
  
- - - - -  
  
Author rambles: To Dark-Trinity's question I hope this chapter answered your question about Kouki's fears. To GeneWeiss's request for Keiki in the story, don't worry I now have a great idea for adding a cameo for Youko and Keiki later in this story. The second story will have them a lot more as well, En will also have a big part in the second story. Things from here on out will pick up. Leave any questions you have in the reviews. 


	5. Scroll Five

The Shadowed Land, The Northern Arrow: Chapter Five

Greetings once again, as usual authors notes and rambles at the bottom. Happy reading. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Twelve Kingdoms just most of this plot.

---

Anticipation was all Kouki was facing as the landscape rapidly changed under him. The young Kirin realized that he had been gone the better part of the day for the sun was not quickly setting.

"Make haste Rehi; I dont want to be caught out after the sun fully sets."He instructed his newest shirei.

"Fear not Kouki. We will be alright even if we arrive after the sun fully sets. I not the others will let anything happen to you." Rehi answered as he rose lightly higher in the sky to avoid some mountains. Kouki clung to the grey fur as he yawned slightly in an effort to remain awake. It had been a very trying day and he didn'tt want to admit it but he was tired. Both Kirin and shirei remained silent as the journey continued.

"Rehi, why did you go to that village, there must have been many other places to go instead of a small struggling village?" Kouki questioned in an effort to break the growing silence. Rehi growled slightly trying to think of the best way to respond to the question.

"I sensed a surge of power from the village I had never before. I was curious to see what it was." Rehi answered slowly.

"I see it would seem that I cause trouble where ever I go." Kouki murmured. Rehi turned back his head slightly to look at his new master. Kouki was lost in his own world of thought now. Rehi turned his attention back to his journey; they were now nearing the Kongou Mountains that surrounded the Koukai. Rehi started to run lower in the sky as he neared their destination. Mt Hou soon rose above them like the rising sun. It stuck out against the other peaks that littered the center of the world. Many tiny patches of light were flickering from the grounds of Houto palace from the fires the travelers had started. "Please remain out of sight from the travelers Rehi. I dont want to cause anymore unwanted attention."

"As you wish Kouki. "Rehi growled slightly as he gave a burst of speed to clear the large stone walls that incased the palace complex.

"Please land in the back gardens Rehi so we dont awaken the Nyosen." Kouki instructed. The grey shirei nodded his compliance as he descended behind the palace. After a few moments he landed silently on the stone path that led inside. "Thank you Rehi, you may stand down now." Kouki said as he jumped from the youma and landed with ease on the stone path. Rehi vanished with out a trace as Kouki turned his attention to the dark palace. The young Kirin pulled a stray sandy hair from his eyes as he started to make his way into the palace.

"I am relieved to see you are again with us Kouki." Whispered a voice from behind him. "Did you enjoy your trip down to the world below?" Kouki smirked slightly as he approached the owner of the voice.

"I had a very fruitful trip to the world below. I learned many things that I feel are very necessary." Kouki responded. The owner of the voice stepped from her shadowed nook in the wall. The women was clothed in the same robes that all the Nyosen word. Her aqua colored hair was pulled back into a tight braid with a string of red beads intertwined in the folds of hair. "I am sorry for worrying you Laiya, please forgive me."

"Please follow me Kouki; supper is waiting for you before you retire." Laiya said as she used one of her arms to show him the way down one of the many halls. Kouki locked his eyes on her before springing down the hall to his awaiting meal. The ageless Nyosen followed directly in front of him silently. After a few moments she stopped at a large set of elaborate doors. Laiya pushed open the doors with no effort and ushered Kouki into the small room. A low table was set out with a small meal of assorted fruits and a shimmering soup. A large window over looked the crowd of Kou citizens, most of them had turned in for the night.

"What happened after I left?" Kouki questioned as he sat down to his meal and started to eat it hungrily. It had been quite a trying day and the last time he had eaten had been early in the morning before the ceremony had started for the day.

"I believe you should be able to answer that question on your own Kouki. You know what you actions have done; I know you are smarter than that." Laiya answered. Kouki frowned slightly as he stopped eating for a moment to collect his thoughts.

"I was aware of my own actions before, during and after, I said what was needed and nothing more. He said as he returned to his meal." Laiya smiled amused, Kouki was young yes but he was very aware of his surroundings. He would a very wise advisor to the future ruler of Kou.

"Tomorrow the gates of Houto palace will be opened for the final time. The citizens will have all offered their incense and prayers. If you do not sense Ouki from the remaining citizens then we will announce the closing of the palace gates until the Autumn Solstice." She explained. Kouki pushed the now empty dishes away from him and stood up.

"I am finished now, I will retire. Good night." He murmured as he rose quickly from his kneeling position he had been settled in for his meal. Kouki walked swiftly out of the room and headed straight to his chambers. The room was on the southern end of the palace that over looked the open courtyard where the citizens were settled. Large open windows let in the slight breeze from the Koukais forests. It was a calming wind that served to sooth Koukis temper slightly. A day filled with such nonsense was not something he was use to.

"I know that no one is worthy here why must I still go though the motions of tradition." He murmured as he flopped down on the large bed that was in built into the wall. It was covered in silky blankets of the finest quality all decorated in elaborate colors and patterns. While he suppressed a yawn he removed his formal clothes and dressed in his night clothes. Silently he climbed into his inviting bed and snuggled amongst the pillows. "Tuisai." He called, summoning his Nyokai from the nothingness. The youma appeared by the Kirins side with out a sound and placed one of her clawed hands on his head in a soothing manner.

"Kouki you must get some rest tomorrow we will have the closing ceremony." She said as she ran her hand through Koukis mane as if trying to lull him to sleep. Kouki covered his mouth with one hand as he yawned sleepily

"I know Tuisai I am just tired of all the parading for nothing. I feel like I am just an object for someones amusement." He murmured before his breathing slowed to indicate that he was now asleep. Tuisai continued to run her hand through his sandy hair as she kept her silent watch over her charge. At just over 10 years old Kouki has much more wisdom then his counterparts when they were his age. It was a little startling because he had been treated the same as the others but it again showed that each Kirin was different in their own way. The kingdom of Kou in their current state would benefit greatly with his wisdom and bluntness. The future for him would hold many surprises that would be necessary and welcome.

---

Relief, pure relief was the only thing that was in his mind. It was finally over, the closing ceremony was over and the citizens were descending the mountain to make to the gate before it opened. They were also taking a message to those whom were waiting for the Autumn Solstice. At a request of Kouki there would be no more Shouzan because he didn'tt feel that he could concentrate on his mission. It seemed childish, but after his outburst the day before end of the festival the Nyosen decided that it would be comply with his request.

"There they go finally; I feel much more relief now that the festival is over." Kouki whispered from his perch on the walls that enclosed Houto Palace.

"What will you do now that the people will not come to you?" Questioned his Nyokai from behind him. Tuisai had been startled by her charges request that broke the tradition of the seasonal journey. However she could see the necessity of it for one cannot concentrate on something like that with whispers behind their back.

"I will do things my own way. I feel that it will be much better if I myself went to search for the ruler." Kouki said as he turned from the fading procession.

---

"Little one, you are the essence of the word trouble." Kisa purred to the Kirin in her arms. Ryuurins snowy coat was covered in patches of drying mud. It looked as though the Kirin of Ryuu had jumped into a pit of mud. Her newborn, spiky mane was now twice as long as it had been when she was born just over a year ago. As it grew to cover her back the Nyosen had noticed that more silver was gowning in place of the brown. She had grown half of her birth size and was more curious and outgoing then before. Her curiosity had led her to search every nook and cranny of the ground of Mt. Hou. The sages praised Kisas' ability to keep up with the never ending energy of Ryuurin. For her part Kisa made no comment on the subject for she was doing what she was meant to do and nothing more.

Summer was slowly coming to a silent close on the elaborate complex of Mt Hou the Nyosen were once again worrying. Both the young Kirin had created separate worries. Kouki had taken on an independent streak and was disappearing more often then he was around. It was not very hard to guess where he was going to. Last summer had been a turning point in his short life; a lot can be learned in a short time one may say. His trips to the devastated Kou country side had changed his view on his duty upside down. He had requested the Shouzan journey begin after missing 3 seasons. The autumn Shouzan was brought with much celebration and anticipation. The citizens of Kou were already making their way to the autumn gate to begin their trek.

Ryuurin was a constant worry to the sages because of her knack for getting into places she was not suppose to venture to. It was more of a chore then anything to try and keep her curiosity in check. Other than her little 'adventures' the youngest Kirin was flourishing under her constant care. One thing had the Nyosen worried however was the lack of progress she was making in her verbal skills. At one year old she should have started to imitate the words whispered to her from her Nyokai but she had yet to utter a word.

"Lady Tei-Ei the preparations for the Autumn Solstice Festival are nearing compilation, the festival will begin in 3 days." Laiya said as she and her elder briskly walked though the empty halls of Houto Palace. They inspected every nook and cranny to make sure that everything was in order and ready for the festival. After finishing their inspections they closed the elaborate doors to the Houto Palace complex.

"Laiya, has Kouki mentioned where he wanders off to when he leaves Mt Hou for the Kou?" She questioned while smiling knowingly. The younger sage frowned as worry filled her thoughts. Kouki's trips had gotten for frequent as the time for the solstice approached.

"No, the only thing he says is that he visits the villages. He said that he feels safe in one particular village and it seems that he visits that one most often." She said after a minute of her own thoughts.

"Ah, I see I have a feeling that we will hear more from this village as the day's progress." Lady Tei-Ei laughed softly as they descended toward the Houro Palace complex.

---

"Leader it seems that we have a visitor." yelled an excited voice that drifted though the small village. Lausa looked up from her weaving to face the front of the village. The young women smiled as she stood from her sitting position. She made her way slowly to the entrance of the village keeping a close watch. Youma were crawling all over the fields and it was almost suicide to remain here. However this village managed to keep itself fairly safe with their trained soldiers that protected this area. This small village was the capitol of the northern most providence of Kou. It was necessary to keep this village intact for it was a major check point on the border of Kou and Kei.

"Welcome to our village once again My Lord." Lausa said as she walked out to greet the villages' guest. She got down on her knees and bowed her head to the ground in respect.

"Please do not bow, I have asked every time I come here for you to stop." Murmured Kouki as he jumped down from Rehi's back. The Shirei growled softly as he gave the air a quick sniff, something in the air made him feel uneasy. Rehi pondered the sent as he disappeared from view.

"I will hear of no such thing my lord that will disrespect you. I cannot let myself even think to treat you in such a way." Lausa said calmly. The young Kirin frowned as he squatted down to look her in her eyes.

"Don't worry, you are fine, please raise your head." Kouki said. Lausa shifted her weight so she was now sitting on her lower legs feet tucked underneath. Kouki let his eyes wonder the village. He noticed quickly that the village was much more likely that he had seen in all his visits. Passing villagers all bowed in respect to the Kirin of Kou. For his part Kouki was oblivious to it all as he started to treat Lausa to stories of his adventures on Mt Hou and in Kou. In the past year of his travels he had stopped by this village many times and had become quite attached to the leader particular. He sensed something in the village, a lingering longing but could not place what it was. This something kept drawing him back time and time again.

"I see, you cause much worry for you caretakers then." Lausa laughed at his stores. Kouki smirked as she straightened his form and stretched. Squatting in the dirt was not his idea of comfort.

"Are you planning an autumn celebration?" Kouki asked suddenly. The question startled the young village leader.

"No, it is not a celebration per se. We are anticipating many of our family members coming home. All of our warriors are returning home. They have been escorting groups of refugees from Kou to the Kei and Sou borders. They have not been home for almost a year, my husband included." Lausa answered happily. Kouki tilted his head to one side and made a curious look on his face. Even though he was a holy creature at 11 years old he was still a child.

"Kochou!" a high pitched scream rippled though the village. "Leader, there are five Kochou approaching the village from the south!" Lausa's head snapped to the voice. A young woman was running with a young small child in tow. About 100ft behind and about them were the five gigantic birds. They resembled crows with their charcoal feathers, long beaks and skinny legs. The Kochou screeched as they picked up speed to begin a dive aimed straight at the woman and her child.

"Rehi, Hyeso come forth and protect this village." Kouki yelled suddenly as he ran towards the village entrance. Hyeso, the hawk like Shirei, screeched as he emerged from the ground. His sea blue feathers rustled as he flapped his mighty wings lifting himself into the air. Quick amber eyes found his target with ease as he knocked on of the Kochou off course. This surprise made the remaining four Kochou off course. The Kochou that was knocked off course landed on the ground to regain its senses when it was pounced on by a large grey dog like youma.

"You must stay back where it is safe Kouki." Whispered a voice in his ear. Kouki felt a pair of bare arms encircle him from behind halting his progress to the gates.

"I will be careful Tuisai; I know what my limitations are. Reiwa come fourth and aid the others." He murmured from his Nyokai's arms. The grey and white fox like youma sprung out of the shadows and pounced on to the first Kochou that the other two Shirei were trying to deal with. Eventually the three Shirei took out the three smaller of the Kochou. The two older of the giant youma were working together to try and take Hyeso down. All in the village fell silent as those whom were in hiding awaited the signal that all was clear. Kouki watched his Shirei battle the large youma, he tried in vain to ignore the pungent odor of the blood that overwhelming his senses.

"My lord, please leave from here it is not safe." Lausa begged. Kouki ignored her as he kept his attention on the battle; his insides were shaking with worry for his companions. His attention was only snapped when he felt a wet spot start and then quickly grow bigger on his right side. Pain overwhelmed him as it flowed though his body.

"Tuisai, what happened?" he rasped shakily. The duo crashed to the ground with a sickening thump. A large youma resembling a large grey tiger was standing over them with long claws. Its large front paws were covered in fresh blood. Tuisai gently pushed Kouki off her stomach while gritting her teeth against the pain in her right side. This 'thing' was going to pay for the crime it had just committed.

"My lord!" Lausa all but screamed in shock. The youma in question had taken a huge swipe and the oblivious Kouki and Tuisai. Both had been given very nasty gashes from the youma. "Oh Tentei please let him be alive." The women crawled over to prone form of the Kirin of Kou. As she took him in her arms she noticed that his cut was quite deep. 'He will need attention I have no knowledge of to fix this.' Silently some of the villagers formed a semi-circle around their leader and the injured Kouki. Each was only armed with a piece of farming equipment but they look extremely determined to not let had just happed to occur again.

"Please run, it is not safe here." Kouki whispered. The villagers remained still and firm in their positions. Lausa tore a piece from the bottom her robes and started to wrap it tightly around Kouki's wound.

"My lord, please don't worry about us, we will be just fine." She said as she finished tying the makeshift bandage.

"I am sorry this is all my fault; if I could only have tried harder to find the ruler then this would have not happened." Kouki murmured, he could see the battles between his shirei and the three remaining youma. He watched as Tuisai delivered the finishing blow to the grey tiger like youma. The Nyokai stood there for a moment before she collapsed to the ground. Reiwa and Rehi had just joined Hyeso on the ground as well as they finished off the fourth Kochou. All four of Kouki's Shirei were utterly exhausted and all badly wounded.

"No my lord this is not your fault. The time for that will come when it is meant to and no sooner. Please do not count yourself responsible for something you have no control over." Lausa said. Kouki hissed silently in pain trying to keep his senses from being overwhelmed by the pain in his side. The single remaining Kochou was royally pissed at what had just happened. What had started as a simple hunt had turned into disaster as his mate and three oldest chicks were killed in front of him. The enraged Kochou rose high in the air to begin a dive toward the group; however it never got the chance.

"Fire arrows at will!" yelled a deep voice. Kouki turned his head towards the source of the voice. Just outside of the entrance of the village were six shapes all about the same size. The Kochou gave a screech as it was hit by a volley of arrows. It dived at the six shapes, which scattered out of harms way and let off another round of arrows. Finally the largest Kochou fell to the ground to move no more.

"Lausa, what in all the heavens if going on?" the deep voice yelled. Kouki finally got a good look at the owner of the voice. A tall man was jogging up to the group of towns people. He had semi-long aqua hair which flew in front of his charcoal eyes. He was wearing a very nice suit of armor that allowed for both movement and protection.

"Well… the lord came to visit once again but as you can see youma attacked the village." She gestured to the bodies of the youma and the injured Shirei. "The lord called his Shirei and Nyokai to protect us." She trailed off as if she was ashamed of herself for what had happened. The four protections of Kouki all were now stirring it was easy to see that they would need a great deal of rest to recover fully. Kouki shrank away from the man that was filling his vision. He had an overwhelming sense of what he would only describe as oddness from this man. "Iso, he needs expert care soon, he had been injured more than I can treat."

"Ah, it seems that none of his Shirei are in any condition to return him to Mt. Hou so I will take him myself." Iso knelt down and gently pulled Kouki's small body into his arms. As soon as he had gotten the Kirin of Kou in his arms then he heard a low laughing like growl. Rehi had limped up to the pair and was barring his teeth.

"Release him this instant, you are to unfamiliar to me." He growled maliciously. Iso studied the shirei for a moment.

"I intend him no harm. I just am doing what needs to be done. You are in no condition to do what needs to be done." The man said simply. Rehi growled once more before he vanished along with the other shirei and Tuisai.

"Iso, please be careful in the Koukai." Lausa said as she hugged his arm in an affection manner. Iso chuckled at her antics; she was almost like a child clinging to a parent.

"You worry to much my wife." He said. Lausa frowned as Iso put two fingers in his mouth and let out a shrill whistle. "Ah Raitu, there you are." A large youma came trotting up into the village at the sound of the whistle. This animal, called a Kijyuu, was a youma that was somewhat trainable; many people use them for transport. This Kijyuu was called a Kitsuryou it looked like a horse but about a foot taller. It had a grey coat with black stripes, like those a zebra had. Its long mane and tail were a crimson color. Iso climbed on the beast with no problems what so ever.

"You give me a good reason to worry my husband because you are too reckless, have a safe journey." Lausa retorted as she handed him the reins. Iso smiled one last time before he singled his Kitsuryou to start the journey. The trip to Mt Hou was a long one even with the speed of a Kijyuu. It was just past midnight when they finally reached the main gate to the enterence of the Mt Hou complex. Iso was forced to stop for the poor Kijyuu was pushed to its limits and could go on no more. The man dismounted from the beast with Kouki still in his arms. The Kirin of Kou had not been very alert most of the journey to his home. Iso busied himself with trying to open the door to the enterence of the complex. It came as no surprise to him that the doors would not budge.

"Damn it, now what." He yelled as he leaned his back to the wall. He ran a few possible thoughts though his mind when he was interrupted by a tug on his sleeve. Startled he jumped to the side and looked to see what had tugged on his sleeve. Standing there blinking innocently was a young Kirin. It had no horn and its mane and tail were a combination of silver and brown. Iso sighed in relief and laughed at himself for being so jumpy. "Well little one you gave me quite a startle."

Ryuurin blinked at the pair in front of her. The man was unfamiliar but he seemed harmless. The boy the man was holding she did recognize. He was the only other one of her kind that was on the mountain. The only difference between her and him was the face that he was in the same form the caretakers and this man were in. Ryuurin snorted softly at the sent of the blood that they were both covered in. This dark substance was very unpleasant to her and she usually avoided any contact with it. However, this time her curiosity again got the better of her common sense. Ryuurin nudged Kouki's side with her head to see how he would react. The young Kirin shrank back as the blood oozed onto her forehead and nose. The smell alone made her insides boil; her head felt like it was on fire. Ryuurin snorted in disgust as she retreated back up the walls and into the complex leaving a very confused Iso.

"Little one, there you are." A slightly worried voice whispered in her ears. The Kirin of Ryuu was forced to a halt by two strong arms. Kisa gripped her charge loosely as she looked her over form head to hoof. The ever watchful Nyokai quickly noticed the smeared blood on the holy creatures' forehead. "How did this happen?" she murmered. Ryuurin wiggled out of Kisa gasp and started to run toward Houro palace. The halls were empty as her hooves echoed on the stone floors. Ryuurin's journey however was cut short when she hit a very solid object when she tried to enter a room in the center of the palace. The young Kirin was sent sprawling on the floor and a high-pitched squeak came from the door way.

"Ouch, that really hurt. I wonder what I ran into." The high-pitched voice questioned. Ryuurin righted herself and found that she had run head first into Laiya. The sage gasped when she saw the Kirin in front of her. Fear gripped her senses when she saw the blood on her forehead. "Oh my lady sow did you get injured?" she questioned. Ryuurin snorted and shook her head slightly. Laiya's face took on a confused look as she ruled out a piece of cloth from her side and started to whip of Ryuurin's forehead. After a moment she realized that there was no cut or abrasion on her body. "Where did this come from?" the sage wondered out loud.

"Ko…" the year old Kirin snorted in frustration as she tried to form the word she knew she needed to utter. "Kouki." She finally rasped. Laiya's eyes got slightly larger as she started at Ryuurin.

"What?" was all she would manage to say. The shock of what that could mean made her insides boil in worry.

"Kouki!" Ryuurin said louder this time. She grabbed Laiya's sleeve with her mouth to try and direct her where she needed to be. The sage finally came to senses and started to motion her hands for Ryuurin to move faster. The young Kirin complied with no problem as she started to run at a medium pace through the halls. After 5 minutes they reached the gates that lead to only enterence and exit of Mt Hou to the rest of the world. Laiya pushed the door open with little effort as one of the stone halves opened just enough to walk through.

"Thank the heavens someone finally came." Iso rasped. He had been trying in vain to call someone over to the doors to get some help. Laiya gasped at the sight of Kouki in this mans arms. Kouki was now slightly pale and breathing a little shallow.

"Follow me please." Was all the sage said as she stepped aside to let this man in. Iso nodded and ducked into the narrow opening. Laiya closed the door quickly and lead the pair back to the Houto palace complex. There was a little more activity in the palace as more of the sages came out to assess the situation for themselves. Three of the sages came and collected Kouki from Iso's arms and rushed him into the palace.

"Thank the gods." Iso murmered as he was relieved of Kouki's weight. The boy was not heavy at all but it made his spirit much lighter that he was now safely back with the Nyosen. 'I better get home before Lausa worries more.' He thought as she turned to walk back to the entrance.

"Wait, can you explain what just happened here." Laiya said. Iso snapped out of his own thoughts and realized where he was.

"Pleas excuse my rudeness. The lord was attacked by youma when he was visiting the village I live in. I had to return him because his Shirei were too injured to do so themselves. I pray that he will be well soon. I must go; I have my family waiting for me." Iso explained as he bowed in respect to the women. Laiya nodded in understand.

"Thank you for coming all this way. I am sure he would say so if he could." She responded. Iso nodded in acknowledgement as he started to walk to the enterence.

"Wait… did the lord say anything odd to you?" Laiya suddenly said as he walked past her. Iso hesitated for a moment and turned to answer her.

"No. The lord never spoke to me at all." With that Iso made his exit of Mt Hou. Laiya watched him as he disappeared out the enterence. After he was gone Laiya hurried back in to the palace to see Kouki.

---

Author Notes: Ah! whines this took way to long to write. Sorry for the delay. See ya next time!


	6. Scroll Six

The Shadowed Land, The Northern Arrow: Chapter Five

Greetings once again, as usual authors notes and rambles at the bottom. Happy reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twelve Kingdoms just this plot and original creations.

---

"Confinement, this place feels like a prison." Kouki murmered as he flicked a piece of invisible lint from his clothing. One small incident had led to this confinement and it was old news as far as he was concerned. Nine years had passed since that incident and his life had been turned upside down. After his injury from the youma attack he had been forbidden to leave the Mt Hou area. He could have tried to 'pull rank' but decided against that to save the Nyosen anymore heartache. Life had turned into a dull and silent routine as the months slowly slipped though his fingers. Each season the festivals still went on and each ended the same, no ruler. It was frustrating to Kouki, he longed to fill the ache he had but could not describe. 36 festivals passed in the same manner with in nine long years before a change was suggested. The Nyosen had finally relented & were allowing Kouki to visit Kou to fulfill his duty.

"I will go to Kou and search the remaining villages. If I am not successful then I will travel to Hourai." He announced to his shirei. Kouki was to leave the following morning as soon as light reach over the mountains. Waiting for the morning to come was agonizing for Kouki was very restless. He longed to take the next step in his life and fill the longing.

---

"Little one please don't climb that high, you may fall. You are still a little unused to your human form." Kisa called as she carefully watched a small girl scramble up a large boulder. The girl turned to the Nyokai and frowned. This girl looked about 10 years old her hair, which tickled just past her knees, was a startling silver color. She was wearing a large white under robe and a golden outer robe both of which were covering a simple shirt and pair of pants. On her small feet were pair of blue slipper like shoes.

"But I want to see the other mountains." The little girl pouted. Kisa stretched out her large wings and flew on top of the boulder that the girl was perched upon. The Nyokai wrapped her slender arms around the girl in a tight hug.

"I know little one, however doing it this way is unsafe, if you want something all you need to do is ask." Kisa purred. Ryuurin pouted for a moment but that was put to rest when a small, colorful butterfly caught her attention. She wiggled her way out of the embrace from her Nyokai and took off after the butterfly. At just over 10 years old she was the complete opposite of Kouki at that age. Ryuurin was curious about every aspect of her small confined world. Quick to cry and prone to small bumps she was like a typical child. Her innocence was described by some as immaturity but it was just the way she was as Kisa said.

"Kisa, when will I be able to meet the people from my kingdom?" Ryuurin asked as she stopped her pursuit of the butterfly suddenly. "I want to find my ruler just like Kouki is going to do." Her tone implied that she was very serious which, for her, was a rare occurrence.

"When you are ready little one." Was all Kisa dared to say about this at the time. "Now come, it is getting late in the morning and your breakfast must be waiting for you." The Nyokai offered her hand to Ryuurin. At the mention of food the young Kirin's eyes lite up and she gladly accepted the offered hand.

"Kisa are you lonely?" Ryuurin asked suddenly as she tilted her head to one side as if adding innocence to the question. Kisa didn't answer for the question confused her. This was typical for the Kirin of Ryuu to ask nonsense questions. When Kisa didn't respond Ryuurin frowned for she thought she was ignored. "I am sorry; I should have not asked such a question." She whispered

"Don't be sorry, it is nothing that you did little one. I just didn't fully understand your question that it all." Kisa explained. Ryuurin processed the answer for a moment as if trying to answer it but found none.

"Ok, I understand. I am hungry, lets go eat." She said excitedly as she started to head back towards the main building of Houro palace.

---

"Naya, stop day dreaming and please come help me fold these cloths." Called an annoyed voice. The youngest sage pushed one of her twin braids from off her shoulder as she faced the owner of the voice.

"Alright I am coming Kari." Naya pushed her memories from her subconscious and joined her friend on the airy hill they used to dry the freshly washed cloths. Kari was already occupying her self with folding on of the large cloths. There was a small pile at her feet which needed this same care. "Kouki left this morning didn't he?" Kari looked up from her folding and nodded.

"Yes he began his journey to find his destiny." She responded simply and then promptly returned to what she was previously doing. Naya giggled to herself, Kari was not one to gossip as many of the other sages like to. The two remained silent as they finished drying the clothes; after this was done they loaded them into baskets. The fields they were in all were lush and open. Upon on of the hills was the small Ryuurin carefully examining a flower. Kisa, ever watchful, was right beside her.

---

"Go lower Hyeso; I am ready to begin my journey alone." Kouki called to the birdlike shirei. Hyeso silently complied as he landed gently on the once lush farmland. Kouki slid down the sleek feathers with ease and landed on the ground. His simple brown cloak hung limp around his body. This garment would hide his identity to the public. He didn't want to cause more of a scene than necessary. 'Please lead me in the right direction to fulfill what I am meant to.' He thought as he cleared his mind. After a few moments he felt an unexplainable urge to head south. Kouki turned that direction and found he was staring down an old dusty road. "Now the journey begins." He whispered as he started towards the pull.

Traveling on foot by one's self was much more different than he could dream of. It had been 3 months since he had started the track across the devastated land. Villages were scarce and rundown, most were deserted. Youma seemed to flock to him as his travels took him deeper into Kou's center. His shirei were worn ragged by the seemingly constant battles. The days seemed to drag never-ending until Kouki finally reached a larger village. Tall walls surrounded the main complex of homes. They were old and worn but kept in immaculate condition. Small slits in the wall allowed one to look out to the world outside the walls. Two men in armor each armed with tall spears were standing near the open doors of the wall. They remained oblivious as Kouki slowly approached. 'The ruler must be here.' He thought 'It cannot be anywhere else, I have been drawn here.' For the first time in many years the Kirin of Kou felt at peace.

"Hold traveler, what business brings you to this village?" yelled one of the guards as Kouki approached the doors. He stopped walking just out of arms length of them remaining silent as his eyes wandered.

"I am here to fulfill what I was born to do." He answered simply as he pulled down his hood. The two guards seemed to tense slightly in shock but they moved to allow him to enter. Kouki nodded his thanks as he swept into the village; he made a beeline for the largest building in the center of the village. If one looked carefully you could see the ends of branches that were a pale yellow color. Kouki entered the building silently as he went towards his goal.

"My lord, what brings you here after this much time?" questioned a familiar voice. Kouki looked over to one of the hallways the enterence split into. Standing in the hallway was a woman in her mid 30's she had a baby on her hip & two older children behind her. Effortlessly she was on her knees bowing her head low to him. Kouki frowned as she turned his full attention to the woman.

"Lady Kaji, I am pleased to see you again. It has been a long time since we last met. I see you are well." Kouki said happily. Lausa rose from her kneeling position and stood.

"I have been well, it pleases me to see you again my lord." She said simply. Kouki smiled with pleasure, he relished spending time with this women. She was very concerned about her family, community & country. It disappointed him that she was not the chosen ruler, even with this he still felt drawn to her. When he had been younger he made trips to visit this women and her village.

"I am flattered; please you don't have to be so formal with me Lady Kaji. I have requested you call me by my name many times." He said almost amused, he already knew the answer she would not relent from calling by his formal title. "In response to your first question I have grown tired of waiting. I will not return to Mt Hou with out the ruler." He said determined. Lausa smiled almost playfully as she took in his answer. The young lord had changed much since she had last spoken to him.

"My lord I am sure you are tired from your travels, would you like some tea?" she questioned. Kouki thought for a moment, a slight rest would be good.

"I would be honored Lady Kaji, tea would be delightful." He said finally. Lausa nodded her head towards the enterence and grabbed the hand of the younger of the two children as she led the way to her home. The home, as most in the kingdom, was small but well kept. There were no decorations or fancy furnishings, it was simple and organized.

"Kusai, please take your younger siblings and play in the back room while I make tea." Lausa said as she handed the baby to the eldest child. Kusai took her took her baby siblings without comment and led the middle child into the other room. Kouki quickly realized that the design of the home was not one for comfort during the summertime. It was quite warm in his many layered robes so the Kirin of Kou removed his outer robe in an effort to become more comfortable. He folded it in half and draped it over a chair by the small table at the back of the house. Lausa was already busy with bringing some water to boil. The two remained silent while the village leader finished making tea. "Please feel free to have a seat I will be finished with this momentarily." Kouki complied with the request by sitting in the chair he had placed his robe on.

"Thank you Lady Kaji." Kouki said as he accepted the steaming liquid Lausa handed him. The woman soon joined him with her own cup of tea. Soon after they both fully relaxed they started to share stories like two old school friends. Kouki was fascinated by the stories she told him about life in the village. They walked for what seemed like no time at all but the sun was beginning to get lower in the sky without their notice.

"I see that we have a visitor tonight." Rumbled a voice from the doorway. Kouki stiffened, this voice was some what familiar and it chilled him to the core. "Welcome to our village once again My Lord." The voice continued. The owner of the voice stepped fully into the house and assessed the situation. Iso looked first to Lausa then to Kouki before going on one knee in a low bow. "I am pleased you are doing well." Kouki stared blankly at the man his heart was thundering wildly. Panic raced through his mind as he slowly rose from his chair. It was too overwhelming; he could not handle this unspoken emotion. His resolve broken Kouki walked silently and suddenly out of the house.

"I cannot do this; I don't want to follow that path." He whispered to himself as he walked swiftly out of the village. The villagers watched his strange actions with worry. They had hoped he had come to finally make his choice but it seems they were again wrong. At hearing the whispers Kouki picked up his pace to a flat out run as he escaped his nightmare. It was easier he realized to say you will do something then carrying them out. He was foolish to think that it would come so easily. Kouki ran until he reached a small grove of trees about a mile from the village.

"Kouki, what is troubling you so?" questioned a very concerned Tuisai as she appeared behind him wrapping her arms around him in an effort to comfort him.

"I finally am close to the ruler & I couldn't do it Tuisai. I was so scared of failing my kingdom that I could not pledge my loyalty." Kouki sighed painfully as he tore his shoulders from Tuisai's arms. He stormed to the other side of the grove he casually leaned up against one of the trees. "I let them get to me again, I still remember those woman's words from 10 years ago. I have a great fear that I will make the same mistakes.

"I find it much easier to put it off then to carry it out." Tuisai frowned as she watched the turmoil of emotions on his delicate face. "Please just leave me alone right now; I just want to be alone." The concerned Nyokai hesitated for a moment before she gave in to his order.

"As you wish." She said as she disappeared leaving Kouki alone to his turmoil. Kouki let gravity pull his body to a sitting position against the tree he was leaning on. He gathered his knees to his chest and rested his head on top of them. What would be his next course of action? He could not just stay here forever he would be found eventually. 'No, I cannot abandon my duty.' He thought.

"Hey mister, are you alright?" chirped a voice curiously. Kouki turned in surprise as he looked for who had disrupted his thoughts. Standing right next to Kouki was a young child no older then five. Kouki quickly recognized that it was the middle child of Lausa and Iso. The boy grabbed a handful of Kouki's robes and tugged on them. Kouki frowned at the child's antics, he found children fun but this was not the time.

"Nothing is wrong, now why don't you go home. I am sure that your parents are very worried about where you are." He responded as he rose from the ground. The child kept a firm grip with his small hands as he shook his head.

"Mama and papa know I am safe, they are more worried about you mister not me." He announced happily. The child started to walk back towards the town as if trying to lead the holy creature back. "Please come back, it will be ok, I know it will." The child said firmly. Kouki listened to the child astonished, had he been put up to this to spite him? No, that would not suite the couple.

"How did you find me?" Kouki questioned the child. The small boy stopped walking and turned to face Kouki. He studied the Kirin of Kou for a moment before answering.

"I followed you silly. It was really hard though mister, you run really fast." Kouki laughed at the child's antics, he reminded him of Ryuurin back on Mt. Hou.

"Well I am sorry for running so fast, next time I will make sure that I run slower so you can keep up." Kouki said. The small boys' eye lit up with excitement at the prospect. "What is your name?" Kouki questioned after the child had calmed down slightly.

"My name is Naso, after my grandfather." The boy announced proudly. "Hey mister are you happy now, you stopped being sad." Naso said.

"Yes I am just fine now. Come, I will take you back now." Kouki said as he extended his hand to Naso & the child gladly accepted it.

---

"Kisa, why can't I tame any of the youma like the others can?" she wined from the rock she was standing on. Ryuurin was in the center of a small clearing in the forests of the Koukai.

"Well little one you are a little impatient." Kisa responded as gently as she could. Ryuurin frowned but nodded her head in agreement. It was nothing new to her for failure in trying to tame a youma to be her servant. It seemed that she just didn't have enough patience.

"That's ok. I know I will get a shirei someday." Ryuurin jumped down from her perch & started to wander around the forest. She spent leisurely moments looking at each speck with great detail & inters. Her travels led her deeper into the forest in pursuit of something more exciting than the last thing. Kisa kept her distance but was close enough to keep a close eye on her. Ryuurin flew behind a large rock formation in pursuit of a large butterfly.

"Well aren't you pretty little miss? Why are you out here all alone? A voice whispered from atop the rocks. Ryuurin stopped dead in her tracks and looked for the owner of the voice. Sitting causally swinging his legs on the rocks was a man. He had a dark complexion & light hair. He looked well built and was fairly lean.

"Who are you?" Ryuurin asked curiously. She felt uneasy about this man for he smelt strongly of blood. The man jumped down from the rocks and landed in front of the small Kirin.

"Well little miss you may call me Horan. I am here to collect something valuable." He said. Ryuurin shrank back into a small break in the rocks. This man has a frightening presence and she wanted nothing more than to bolt however she didn't have enough room to change to her true form.

"Kisa." She weakly called out. Horan laughed as he closed the small girl in the opening.

"So sorry little miss your friend is a little busy at the moment." The man pulled out a long rope that was tied to his side. "Now will I have to use this or will you come quietly." Ryuurin let out a squeak and tried to back further but was stopped by the rocks.

"No, I cannot go. The Nyosen would be mad at me for leaving." She whispered trying to keep her face dry of the tears that she wanted to let come forth.

"Now little miss, I am not one to argue with them but my master wants to have a little chat with you." Horan smiled maliciously as one of his hands grabbed a large amount of silver hair. Ryuurin shrieked as she was drug from her hiding spot by her fine hair. "Please little miss don't be too alarmed, I offered to be nice but you are being difficult."

"Please let me go. I don't want to leave." She cried as she finally let her tears run down her face. Her head was pounding from the pressure her hair was under.

"I cannot comply little miss, I have my orders. Now will you come quietly or will I have to drag you?" Horan asked as he twirled one end of the rope with his free hand. Ryuurin's eyes widened as she watched the rope. The only thing she could think to do was scream which she did. "Damn it all." The man yelled in frustration as he unsheathed his sword. "I warned you little miss." He murmured as he hit the back of Ryuurin's head with the hilt. The young Kirin fell limp into the mans large arms, a small spot of blood started to form on the spot where he hit her.

"You hit her to hard you fool. Why did you use force?" yelled a voice from behind the man. Horan didn't turn to face the voice for he was collecting Ryuurin's limp body.

"Did you take care of the nyokai sari?" he yelled to the voice. A young woman appeared before the young man. She looked no older than 19, she had a dark complexion and light hair. She was very well built for speed and stealth.

"Yes Horan, it will take her quite a while to recover from that." Sari said as she flipped a piece of hair out of her eyes. "Hurry up brother; I don't want to be here all day." Horan gave her a dirty look but nodded his agreement. The duo quickly disappeared into the dark forests in search of their escape.

---

Kouki was very uneasy as he entered the village. The child whom was leading him was talking excitedly as they walked. Naso quickly made a beeline for his family's home.

"Mama, papa the mister came back!" he yelled as he drug Kouki through the open door. Both Lausa and Iso were standing up with relief on their faces. Lausa was dabbing at her eyes with a small stray piece of cloth. Her eyes were slightly puffy and very bloodshot as if she had been crying.

"Please forgive my rudeness from earlier." Kouki murmured, embarrassed at his actions. His face felt warm as his cheeks and neck turned slightly red. The couple looked at each other confused for a moment and then back at him

"It is not fault of yours my lord we were not offended in the slightest way." Iso said firmly as their eyes clashed. Kouki was overcome with this unknown emotion; in an effort to lessen the feeling he lowered his eyes. 'I cannot put this off any longer' he thought. Kouki gracefully walked within 2 feet of Iso and gently dropped to his knees. His heart raced and his head touched his hands in a low bow.

"I pledge my loyalty to you and no other as bestowed by the heavens. My loyalty will remain true to you if yours remains true to the people. Accept my loyalty as is written in destiny." Kouki choked out as evenly as he could. There was a long silence that followed. Kouki tired to keep his composure as he became for fear of making a mistake.

"Do you fear me?" Iso asked, his tone implied a slight harshness. Kouki flinched as his insides twisted with the unknown emotion. Part of him wanted to bolt but part of him longed to stay.

"I don't know, when I am around you I feel many different things... It is hard to explain." Kouki finally said, he realized that the longer he was there the more comfortable he became.

"I will accept your pledge with one condition; that you don't lower your eyes to anyone again including me. You must have pride in whom you are." Iso held out his hand as an odder for the holy creature to stand. Kouki looked up to see of he was being mocked but found only an offer of help. He gladly accepted the offered hand and took to his feet. "Well I must say that this is quite a shock. I was for sure that it was my wife. My the heavens do play jokes now and then don't they."

"Iso..." Lausa whispered, she looked visibly upset. Kouki took this opportunity to leave the couple alone for some private conversation. "Iso... I am scared... What do we I do now? I am not sure if I want to be happy or angry." Iso took his wife in his arms as she let out a shaky sigh.

"I am scared as well my wife but what is meant to happen will. Just think what we can accomplish now though. Together we can help everyone make this place a better place to live." He said gently as he stroked her hair in a soothing manner. Lausa relished this closeness she rarely got alone with her husband. They remained this way for long moments before each felt a tug at their clothes.

"Mama Papa, what just happened?" Naso questioned curiously his head tilted to one side. Lausa looked around the room and noticed that Kouki was missing.

"I will explain this to Naso and Kusai you should go find the lord." Lausa said. Iso nodded his agreement silently and left the small home. The village was fairly silent as he was struck by the mid afternoon sun. It was about time for the midday meal and most were indoors. Iso roamed the small village in search of the illusive Kouki. He eventually found him in the center of the building in the center of town. This building was made of carved stone and was very well kept. The most striking part of the small complex was the large pale tree in the center of the building. Here Kouki was carefully examining the tree as if mesmerized by its presence.

"This is the first time I have seen a Riboku. It is so much different from the Shashinboku on Mt. Hou. I find it quite intriguing and just had to have a good look." Kouki murmured as he heard Iso approach him. Iso looked to the almost shimmering tree with longing. This tree, which bore children for the surrounding community with married couple's prayers, had bore him and his wife 6 gifts from the heavens. Six wonderful children from which half were torn from them in one night. Kouki cleared his throat to get the mans' attention. Iso was thrown out of his memories as he quickly turned his attention to the quickly uncomfortable situation.

"What must we do to complete the formalities of this ascension?" Iso murmured quickly. Kouki thought for a moment before he answered the new ruler.

"We must go to Mt. Hou and complete the ceremony of Tenchoku to formally seal your acceptation on my pledge." Kouki responded. Iso nodded in understanding he wanted to get this done as soon as time would allow.

"How long will preparations take for the ceremony?" Iso asked.

"Three to four days depending on when we arrive. If we leave with in the hour we should reach Mt. Hou by nightfall." Kouki said after a moment of thought Iso frowned at the response, he was uneasy to be gone for so long.

"All right we should leave immediately but I will not go without my family." Iso said firmly in a tone that left no question, it was no request it was an order.

"Of course your majesty. I will wait for you outside the village. Please gather what you need." Kouki said as he bowed low to his new master. Iso blinked in surprise, this would take some getting use to. Kouki rose from his bow and walked out of the building. Iso sighed and leaned against one of the pillars in the complex. This would take many years to get use to.

---

"Horan, will you take her now she getting heavy." Sari whined to the figure stealthily walking in front of her. Horan stopped dead in hid tracks and gave his younger sister a death glare.

"Stop whining Sari, you will not have to carry her now because I found Mei. She must have broken her bonds trying to chase something." He answered as he yanked a set of reins from a large bush. Attached to the reins was a large animal that looked like a white tiger only larger with longer claws and whiskers. Sari and Horan both quickly got on the suugu. Horan was in front with Ryuurin cradled in his arms; Sari was right behind him secure with her arms wrapped around her brother. The suugu leapt into the air and headed where she knew home was. The duo remained silent for most of the journey.

"Horan, do you regret what we did?" Sari whispered. Horan frowned as he pondered the question.

"Yes Sari I do but we had no choice the master ordered us to do so. We will be free because of finishing this. Mom and Dad can finally do something besides clean stables. We can get some land and farm just like we always wanted to." He answered. Sari remained silent as she pondered the pros and cons. The small Syoumi family were indentured servants to a prominent family in the northern kingdom of Ryuu. They had been given an offer they found hard to refuse from their master. The two children of the family, 20 year old Horan and 19 year old Sari were told if they could bring Ryuurin to their master he would set the four of them free. Horan and Sari accepted this contract with out their parents' conceit but they had accomplished the near impossible.

"Mama and papa will be furious with us when they learn what we have done. Horan I am scared what have we done." Sari suddenly cried out as she burst into tears. Horan drew in a shaky breath as images of only a few hours ago flashed in his head. Each sibling was preoccupied in their own world until a moan from their captive rocked their senses.

"K...Ki...Kisa..." Ryuurin murmured weakly as she finally loomed out of the depths of unconsciousness. Horan and Sari exchanged a panicked glance as if asking each other 'now what?' Ryuurin opened her eyes and glanced at her surroundings. When gaze landed on Horan she froze in fright. Every sense of whom and what she was fled from her mind.

"Sari give me that cloth." Horan barked out harshly. Sari started to fumble with the pack on her brothers back.

"Please... Let me go back... I promise I will be good...I will not tell..." Ryuurin pleaded as she started to cry almost hysterically. Sari finally pulled out a slightly damp cloth that was discolored in a large spot in the middle. She quickly handed it to her brother with the discolored side up.

"Please forgive me little miss I have no qualms against you." Horan whispered as he covered Ryuurin's face. The Kirin of Ryuu's eyes widened as she smelt the foul blood on the cloth. Ryuurin struggled in vain as she was overwhelmed with the vile order. Eventually she stopped struggling and again fell limp in Horan's arms. The duo remained silent both sickened at their actions.

---

Ahh… Well what did you think. I hope it was not to much for ya all. Things will be kind of like this for much of the remaining story.Thanks for reading.


	7. Scroll Seven

The Shadowed Land, The Northern Arrow: Chapter Seven

Greetings once again, as usual authors notes and rambles at the bottom. Happy reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twelve Kingdoms just this plot and original creations.

Kouki swore that he was going to wear a hole in the ground he was pacing on. It had been only an hour since he had finally chosen Iso Kaji as the new ruler of Kou and he was feeling many emotions at once. Happiness for finally completing his mission of choosing the ruler. Fear that he may have replicated the last ruler. Anticipation of how the country would react to the choice. Hope that they would be successful.

"Tuisai." He called to his nyokai. The caretaker appeared without a sound beside him her arms wrapped around his shoulders. "I am sorry for snapping at you earlier I was not myself."

"You don't need to apologize Kouki it was no fault of yours. I understand that you were just frustrated at the situation." Tuisai said softly in his ear. She squeezed her arms around him in a tight hug to put help put her point across. Kouki smiled slightly as he relished the rare attention with his Nyokai. As he had gotten older he had shrugged it off but now he was taking a short time to relax.

"Tuisai, what do you think will happen next?" he suddenly asked. The Nyokai blinked in confusion but pondered for a moment.

"I believe that you will learn much and accomplish what you are looking to do." She answered quietly. Kouki smiled and pulled himself from her arms.

"I suppose so, as some may say what will happen will." He started to pace again as he again waited for the family to arrive. Tuisai watched him with her ever careful eyes. It was almost two more hours until Iso finally arrived with his family on two Kijyuu that resembled large grey tigers. They were larger than Suugu and had longer claws. Lausa and the oldest child were on the first one. The baby was secured firmly to its mothers back in a carrier of sorts. Iso and Naso were on the second Kijyuu, most of the family save the middle child seemed on edge. Kouki sighed to himself this journey was going to be an interesting one.

- - -

"Good work, I am pleased that you accomplished your task. Leave me now I will call you back when I have finished writing up your releases." Purred an older voice. Sari and Horan lifted their heads slightly to get a look at their master's reaction. They had just presented him with the still unconscious Ryuurin as they had been ordered to. This man was smirking almost evilly at his 'prize'. It was hard to believe that his almost impossible plan had worked so flawlessly. Here in his possession was the greatest treasure he wanted the key to Ryuu's future and he was going to make sure that he would get what he wanted. "Go now!" he barked again at the duo still on their knees in front of him. Sari and Horan scrambled to their feet and ran out of the room.

"Well my darling Fuhi you have accomplished what you set out to do. What do you plan to do now?" A women whispered in the mans' ear. The owner of the older voice ran one finger down Ryuurin's pale face. This man looked to be in his mid 40s with graying black hair darker than a starless night. His yellow eyes were memorizing every inch of the Kirin in front of him.

"Nai, I have told you numerous times what my intentions are. I was unaware that I married such a forgetful woman." The man called Fuhi retorted. "Is your age getting to you?" A woman stepped beside him with a frown on her petite face. She had teal colored hair and dark purple eyes that chilled one to the core. Nai wrapped her lanky arms loosely around her husband.

"I resent the comment my darling husband; you know I am not that old." Nai said as she let go of her husband and moved closer to Ryuurin. She took a handful of the silky silver hair and closely examined it. "Are you sure that this child is the Kirin. I have never known a Kirin to have silver hair like this." She questioned. Fuhi frowned and quickly grabbed his wife's hand and forced her to let go of the hair.

"If you have your doubts in my judgment than you may leave now my darling. I know what I ask for; I have good references that she had silver hair." He growled out as he squeezed his wife's' hand.

"Forgive my questioning my dear husband. I only wish for your success on your ambitions. I did not mean to question your judgment only those whom you hire." She whispered through her teeth in almost anger. Fuhi released his wife's' hand and turned his attention back to Ryuurin. The couple remained silent until there was a knock on the door.

"Enter the door is open." Fuhi called out evenly as he moved to hide the Kirin of Ryuu from view. The large door opened slowly to reveal a young girl about 15 years old. She had dark purple hair with aqua colored eyes. She was wearing a formal outfit that was inlayed with jewels.

"Father you have a visitor from the palace. He requests to speak to you as soon as possible." the young girl said. Fuhi looked visibly upset at the newly developed problem but he answered to the palace and it would not be wise to upset them.

"Alright Sage, thank you for informing me about our visitor. Please wait here for me to return." The man ordered his young daughter harshly. Sage stepped into the room and quickly cleared the doorway. Fuhi flew out of the room in a huff.

"Mother what is troubling father so?" Sage questioned suddenly. Nai scowled at the young girl as if saying, don't ask such a stupid question.

"Your father is upset because he disturbed when he was admiring his new treasure." She murmured as she opened a door at the back of the room. "Come we will wait for your father in here." Sage walked through the door silently with her mother shortly behind her.

- - -

Lausa let out her breath slowly so not to describe her oldest child's' sleep. They had been traveling for most of the day now and it was tiring for one not use to it.

"Papa, how much longer?" Naso said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. Iso looked to the endless nothing in front of them to answer.

"We will arrive in 30 minutes." Kouki answered for the speechless father. Iso nodded his thanks to the holy creature as Naso started to chatter excitedly. The 30 minutes was fairly uneventful as the family marveled at the beauty of the center island. Eventually they landed in a small garden that was connected to a large forest of the Koukai. This forest is where the younger Kirin got their first shirei. The moment Kouki felt nauseated.

"I smell blood tainted with fear." Kouki choked out as he doubled over. The smell was overwhelming unlike anything he had experience before. The fear attached to it numbed him to the core.

"Where is it coming from Kouki?" Iso demanded. Kouki pointed towards the path that leads into the forest. Iso effortlessly picked up a weakened and stunned Kouki and put him on the Kijyuu he had just vacated. Naso fidgeted in front of Kouki with worry. He really had come to like this mysterious man and hoped he would be ok. "Lausa head to the main building and alert the Nyosen, I will go check it out." Lausa frowned but didn't argue, when he got like this there was no convincing Iso otherwise. Lausa reached for the reins of the second Kijyuu and started to lead it to the large building.

"Wait." Kouki called out weakly. "Your majesty you should not go alone, Reiwa please accompany him." The black and grey fox like shirei appeared next to the newest ruler with out a sound. Lausa commanded the Kijyuu to move forward at a brisk pace.

- - -

"Keiki, please stop worrying. I will only be gone for a few days. I am sure the kingdom will not perish in that amount of time." Laugher trickled through the large room that was elaborately decorated with paintings and expensive furnishings. A young woman appeared from behind a screen dressed in a light brown top and matching pants. Her crimson hair was pulled into a high ponytail with a green strip of cloth. The young women headed to the other side of the room. Mounted on the wall was an elegant sword in a black scabbard. The scabbard was inlaid with a gold bird wings aloft as if frozen in mid flap. Carefully she pulled the scabbard down and quickly tied a piece of rope to it. With this done she fitted the scabbard to her back.

"I was not implying that your majesty. I only suggested that you make this trip at a later date. There is much to be done here at this moment." Keiki said evenly. The Kirin of Kei was standing near the large balcony. His white-blond hair fluttered slightly as the warm fall wind caught it. The women turned to face him with a smirk on her face.

"Tell me something Keiki, when is there ever a time that there is nothing to be done." She retorted. Kouki frowned slightly and remained silent. The women smiled with pleasure at her small victory for a moment. "Please take good care I will be back soon." And with that Youko Nakajima turned on her heel and marched out of her room.

Youko flew though the halls of her palace with ease as she headed towards her designation. 'Sometimes I wish he was not so serious. It has been nearly 5 years since I have seen them. It is about time I paid them a visit.' She thought. All servants and others in the palace nodded their heads to the Queen of Kei as she passed. For her part Youko mostly ignored them, after over 20 years of this she was use to it.

"Your majesty, do you have a moment?" a voice called from an alcove to the right of her. Youko stopped walking in mid step and turned to face the voice. Standing in the alcove was a mouse on his hind legs he was about a foot shorter then Youko and had grey fur. The creature smirked at the slightly stunned Youko. "Nice to see you again to."

"Rakushun, why didn't you tell me that you would be visiting?" Youko finally said after she got over momentary shock.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. It's been a while Youko." He said as his smirk widened. Youko laughed slightly as she brushed her long ponytail off her shoulder.

"Yes it has, how has your post been going?" Youko questioned. Rakushun started to rub the back of his head with one hand in slight embarrassment.

"I was surprised when the position was offered to me but I am doing well. The provincial lord of Wi province in Kou is very forward thinking." He responded proudly. Rakushun was born what some view as special and others view as a curse. Born as what was called a Hanjyuu, half person half beast, he had been looked down upon in his country by decree of the current ruler. In recent years this had been lifted by each provincial lord in an effort to try and unify the torn country. The provincial lord of Wi province was an older man in appearance and knowledge. He had learned of Rakushun's training and experiences and immediately offered his a high position in his own cabinet. The ever reluctant person Rakushun was careful to fully think out the situation before he accepted.

"I am glad to hear you are doing well. Are you use to the benefits of being a sen-nin yet?" Youko questioned. Rakushun shook his head slightly. Being immortal was something he thought he would never fully get used to. It had been one of the 'perks' with his position of head advisor to the provincial lord.

"It doesn't seem that I had much of a choice, I try to focus on more important things." He said simply. Youko tilted her head slightly as if she was examining him as a child would. She seemed to be waiting for him continue. Rakushun blinked at her blankly as if saying ' later'. Youko seemed to understand because she came out of her stare with a slight shake of her head.

"Anyways, I am going to the Kingdom of En for a visit would you like to join me?" the ageless woman questioned suddenly. Rakushun pondered this for a moment as if to spite her. Both already knew what the answer would be.

- - -

Sari clenched the small scroll with white knuckles. She had read it dozens of times and still could not believe it. The Soyumi family, all four of them, were finally free of there servitude. Silently she rushed through the carved stone home. Follow servants gave the young women looks that chilled her to the core.

"We had to do it. We had no choice, the master ordered us to do it." She whispered to herself as she started to jog down the hallways in search of her destination. Eventually she stopped in a small almost hidden alcove that was bare save for a small low bench. Here Sari collapsed to catch her breath and clear her thoughts.

"Hey did you hear what Horan and Sari did last week. I heard that they left for Mt. Hou to kidnap the new Kirin there." a squeaky voice whispered sharply from around a corner.

"No I didn't hear of such a thing. Are you making up stories for attention again Kita." Another lower voice responded.

"Ventu, I am speaking the truth. I heard lord Fuhi talking to Lady Nai about it. He said that he was pleased with the work they did in bringing the Kirin here." Kita said in hushed tones. A sigh from just beyond the alcove enterence made Sari flinch in surprise.

"Well when you say it that way it seems I have no choice to believe you." Ventu said with a chuckle in his voice. "Now are you done with your eavesdropping for the day little sister?" he questioned.

"Well I guess so, though I still haven't been to the stables today. There is no where better to get the latest gossip." She said excitedly. Ventu sighed in defeat as a pair of footsteps echoed their way down the hall.

"Little sister please don't run down the corridors or you may hurt yourself." He called as he ran to catch up to Kita. All went silent soon after as Sari found she alone again. Alone to her own thoughts.

- - -

Iso pushed the dense branches back silently as he continued his search for what had bothered Kouki so. He had been searching for a little over an hour with no luck. Reiwa had long taken off in another direction to widen the search area. The new ruler was uneasy with this entire situation; it almost seemed like a set up. Eventually he stumbled on a site that was not at all common for the forests. In a small thicket of trees there was an edge of a iron chain embedded into a tree with an large iron nail. Blood was soaked in the ground around the thicket and splattered on the trees.

"What in all the kingdoms have I stumbled upon?" Iso wondered out loud as he closed one of his hands on the iron chain. He gave the chain a tug and was rewarded with a low weak hiss. The man was taken aback for a moment but he lifted the chain up to see if what had made the noise was attached to the chain. There shackled to the chain by neck, arms and legs was a women like creature with white wings, black hair and cat like ears. Shimmering white wings hung limply behind her, dried blood covered the creature's body from multiple slim gashes all over her body.

"What in all the heavens are you?" he whispered as he examined the shackled creature. The catlike woman blinked through her pain to look at the man in front of her. He seemed hazy and had a lingering smell of someone familiar but she could not place whom that was.

"Release me." She spat at the man weakly. Iso jumped slightly in surprise at the sudden activity of the near dead creature. The new ruler of Kou knelt down to examine the shackles on the catlike woman's arms. There was what appeared to be a key hole but it was rusted over.

"I am sorry I cannot remove the shackles from you but I will try and remove you from the tree" he said as he pulled a small knife from his boot. It was slow work as he dug the nail out of the tree. The horrifically injured Kisa watched him with narrow eyes. After 20 minutes the iron nail finally was free from the confines of the tree. "That should be a little better now."

"Where is Ryuurin?" Kisa suddenly demanded savagely as she tried to maneuver with her current confinement, all that she managed to do was end up in a heap at Iso's' feet. Iso frowned at the question, confused at her outburst. A sudden memory flickered into his mind to a certain time nine years before. This women like creature had been here when he had brought back the injured Kouki.

"I remember you, I saw you with that little Kirin some time ago when I brought Kouki back." Iso whispered. "You are that Kirin's Nyokai." He reasoned. While he was murmuring to himself he lowered his guard slightly allowing Kisa to attempt to 'jump' him. She didn't get the chance as she was slammed back into the ground by a grey streak. Reiwa was sitting smartly on top of Kisa with a grim look on his features.

"Your majesty are you alright?" the shirei questioned as he remanded on top of the fuming Nyokai.

"I am alright, would you please free her she needs to recover from her injuries." Iso ordered. Reiwa stared at him for a moment before he complied with the order. Carefully the fox like shirei bit the rusted over key holes of each shackle until they came off. Soon Kisa was free from her confinement as the shackles fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Little one..." She whispered as she wandered off into the dense forests. The shirei and human watched her silently go off alone.

"This is strong; these shackles are not of normal construction. They radiate an aura that is unfamiliar to me. It prevented the Nyokai from leaving this area. She was not able to disappear to where she is summoned from." Reiwa observed. "No normal chains can hold her; they were specially made to confine a Nyokai."

"Who could make such a thing?" Iso questioned. Reiwa jumped from where the shackles were and to Iso's side.

"I am unaware of such information." The shirei said slowly. "However I have found what has frightened Kouki so much, please climb on my back and I will take you there." Iso didn't hesitate for one second as he complied with the shirei's request. Reiwa took off in the opposite direction Iso had come from. With in minutes the two were in from of a small set of rocks in a small clearing. "This is where tit is the strongest. There are tracks in the ground that show a struggle took place. There is a set of footprints leading from where the Nyokai was to here."

"Strange, can you tell whom was involved in the struggle?" Iso questioned as he examined the tracks with his keen eyes. He could make out 3 sets of prints. One was smaller than the other two.

"There were two humans whom I am unfamiliar with & the other was the Kirin of Ryuu. The Nyokai you encountered is Kisa whom is the Nyokai of Ryuu." Reiwa said. Iso started at the tracks silently for quite some time. 'What happened to the young kirin that left such a mark on the forest?' He thought. Eventually the shirei insisted to return to the main dwelling of Mt. Hou to report their findings.

- - -

"This must be kept as secretive as possible. I must have privacy with her before we can announce that we found her. If any of the servants are caught talking about his have them executed for treason." A man murmered softly into her hear. Nai smiled wicked, when her husband spoke like that it drove her up the wall.

"Dear husband, I will see this through personally." She whispered back. The couple swept past the young girl in a corner without a second glance. Sage watched her parents from her corner until they were out of site.

"Father… what are you up to?" she whispered to herself as she ducked quietly into the room that her parents had just vacated. This was her father's private office, papers were strewn all about the room Manuscripts, books and ledgers littered every available space. 'For the Minster of Law father is quite unorganized.' She thought as she carefully picked her way through the mess to a door at the back of the room. The room that the door opened to was a normal storage room save for the small bed that was at one end. It was occupied by a small girl no older then 10 years. Her silver hair was strewn around her like a shimmering fan. A makeshift bandage of a curtain was wrapped around her head.

"So, you are the one causing so much trouble." Sage whispered as she ran one hand over the fine silver hair. The young women sat on the bed and stared at the young girl. Minutes passed into hours as Sage kept her silent visual. Questions ran through her head; who was this girl, why was she here, what purpose did she serve. The young women didn't move until the girl awoke slowly from her forced sleep.

"Kisa…" She murmered groggily. Sage stiffened as the girl tried to sit up. Her indigo eyes flashed around the room taking in her surroundings. The small eyes widened as she registered her surroundings as unfamiliar. The girl started to whimper as she shrunk back to the other side of the bed. Sage put one hand on the small girls head.

"Shh… Young one. You are safe here with me, I will not harm you." She said soothingly. The young girl still whimpered for many tense moments before she finally calmed down.

"Where is Kisa?" she murmered. The older girl frowned slightly as she quickly thought of the best answer.

"Sorry young one. I don't know where she is at." She finally said. The younger girl frowned for a moment but accepted the answer.

"I am hungry and thirsty. Is it dinner time?" she said brightly. Sage laughed slightly at this unknown girl, she had such a carefree nature.

"Well then young one I will go get you something to eat. You just stay here I will be right back." She said as she stood up.

"Ryuurin…" the younger girl said as she grabbed a piece of sages clothing. "My name is Ryuurin." Sages' eyes widened at the mention of the childs' name. Ryuurin… the name of the Kirin said to be currently living on Mt. Hou. What was she doing here?

"Oh all holiness in the world what is happening." She finally whispered. Ryuurin blinked in confusion at the young women in front of her. Sage continued to murmur to herself as she walked to the open doorway.

"Daughter, why must you meddle in things that are not your concern." Came a chilled voice from the office desk. Sage froze in mid step; her blood ran cold at the sound of the voice. Sitting at the desk was a royally pissed looking Fuhi. His face was beet red in anger as his clashed with his daughter. "Please enlighten me as to why you are so upset about out guest."

"I am not upset about our guest father. I was just surprised that is all." Sage quickly answered her eyes down cast. Fuhi rose from his chair, one lengthy hand wrapped around a long staff which he used to help him stand.

"You lie to me daughter. I am very displeased." He murmered. Sage was now visibly shaking. Ryuurin's indigo eyes watched the father and daughter like a hawk.

"I don't lie to you father. I don't question why she is here I was merely taken aback at her presence." Sage choked out. Fuhi lifted the staff and brought it down on the desk with a sickening crack.

"LIAR!" He yelled. Sage & Ryuurin both jumped at this sudden outburst. "You are just jealous of what I will accomplish. Ever since the day your mother and I plucked you all you wanted was to take what was not yours. Greedy little witch, I have been looked aside up until this point. Today will begin a new era for our family. You will no longer disrespect this family." He spat as he advanced swiftly on his cowering daughter. Sage was now sobbing in terror in a far corner of the office. She was trying to retreat further but was stopped by the walls.

"Father please don't, I will not tell anyone." She cried desperately. This seemed to only enrage Fuhi more as he lumbered over his daughter. His movements were sluggish as if he was drugged or had a little too much to drink. None of these mattered to the two girls in the room as Fuhi took his anger out on his innocent child. Sages screams echoed through the royal palace of Ryuu. Her cries made the entire palace staff cringe in horror.

- - -

Author rambles: Ahem… Was that to much? Sorry if it was I had to get some points across. I hope you all enjoyed it. So did you enjoy the cameos from Kei? I hope I was able to capture Keiki and Youko well. I don't like to make original characters act out of character. On one final note. There was a question posed in the reviews about the kirin of Kou named Ryuurin. Just to clarify this story is about Ryuurin, new kirin of Ryuu, and Kouki, new kirin of Kou. Thanks Ja ne until next time.


	8. Scroll Eight

The Shadowed Land, The Northern Arrow: Chapter Eight

Greetings once again, as usual authors notes and rambles at the bottom. Happy reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twelve Kingdoms just this plot and original creations.

-

Lausa wearily sat in the plush couch closed her eyes tiredly. It had been such a long day already and it was still not over. Having a life you were very content with turned upside down in a split second was not her idea of fun. The shock factor had still not worn off and she was in her own world. Her three young children amused themselves at her feet with the carrier the baby had been in. Kouki had been played in a bed on the opposite side of the room with half a dozen of the Nyosen hovering over him.

"I assure you all that I am fine." Kouki said for what seemed like the millionth time. The half dozen sages all were very concerned about the lord when he had shown up with the Kaji family. Mt Hou was in quite an uproar with the disappearance of Ryuurin and the return of Kouki.

"Kouki, please just rest you have had a long journey. You must be tired we will handle everything now." Laiya said as she walked quickly walked into the room. The other six Nyosen nodded their heads in a greeting to the older sage. "Please see to the guests needs now." She instructed the other sages. They younger Nyosen looked at each other with slight disappointment but complied with their instructions. Lausa watched as her three children were ushered to a room across the hall. The older sage sat down next to the young mother. "I am sorry for the poor manners of the others; they were just excited to see the Lord again. We have been worried about him for some times." She said softly. Lausa looked at this ageless woman; she looked no older than 20 years.

"I am sorry, I am a horrible guest. Please accept my deepest apology." She said quietly as she rose from the couch. She bowed quite low in respect for this elegant woman. Laiya smiled and giggled slightly.

"Oh, you are not a horrible guest. It is such an honor to have you here, please make yourself comfortable. There is not much we can do until he returns can we." She said soothingly. Lausa let out a long breath that served to calm her nerves, now was not a time to break her cool.

"Thank you for our kind hospitality." Lausa said quickly. Tense silent moments passed as the sage and village leader examined each other. Kouki eventually rose from the bed his nausea had passed and he took to pacing. It had been over 3 hours since hey had separated from Iso. Kouki still felt uneasy but he could not place why.

"Laiya, will you come with me for a moment." He said suddenly as he started towards the door. The sage blinked in confusion but complied with the request. Lausa was left alone in the room as she once again sat on the couch.

"Lausa?" called a familiar voice softly in her ear. Relief washed through her senses as she attached herself to the owner of the voice. Iso pulled his wife into his lap and wrapped one arm around her waist. Lausa rested her head against his shoulder and let out a shaky breath. "Darling, what is bothering you so?" he asked concerned.

"I don't know, I feel so childish. I cannot explain what I am feeling right now." She whispered. Iso comforted his wife as best as he could.

-

Ryuurin removed her delicate hands from her eyes when it was finally silent. The mean man had finally stumbled out of the room. When she had dared to venture beyond the door she quickly was almost overwhelmed by the smell of blood in the room. Slumped in the corner was a savagely beaten sage. Large welts covered her body, a small pool of blood was gathering under her. Ryuurin gasped in horror at the sight and ran from the room.

"She is hurt real bad, I have to find someone to help." She cried. Ryuurin rushed through the halls in search of someone, anyone to help. The halls were silent, no one was around as one would expect. Ryuurin rushed down the main hall glancing around her to find help. Eventually she found a large set of doors that was halfway open. Hushed voices talked amongst themselves beyond the doors. Silently the small Kirin slipped through the doors. The room that she was now in was of an average size and furnishing. It appeared to be a common room of sorts. Half a dozen soldiers were lounging in the chairs oblivious to the small girl wandering in the room. Five of the soldiers were clustered around one of the tables playing a game. The 6th man was in a corner watching them with a blank face. The man was dressed differently from the other solders. His armor was a much better quality as was his weapon. He had coal colored hair hazel colored eyes. He had an air bout him that called for wisdom. Ryuurin quickly decided that he would be the best person to help. The young Kirin marched importantly to the man with all her purpose. "Excuse me sir, I need some help." She said loudly as she looked up at him. The man gave her a look of displeasure as he leaned down slightly to look at her level.

"I am not your father kid so go find him." He said rudely to her. Ryuurin glared at him with her indigo eyes.

"I don't have a father or a mother sir so you will have to do, come with me now." She ordered as she grabbed one of the mans larger hands. The man was stunned for a moment by her sharpness. This is why he hated children so; all they were good for was trouble. The man plucked the girl up the floor by the back of her clothes with ease.

"Now listen you brat, I am not your servant to order around." He said angrily to her. Ryuurin frowned at him for a moment before her face scrunched up and she started to whimper and let out a loud cry.

"Dijiku, look what you have done now you made her cry, can't you just humor her for a little while. It will not hurt your reputation that much." Laughed one of the men at the table. The man holding Ryuurin glared angrily at his companions. Dijiku flew out of the room with the crying child in his large hand.

"Ok, stop crying now I will help you." He said roughly as he planted the small girl on the ground. Ryuurin looked very pleased with herself as she grabbed his hand and rushed down the hall. Within seconds they were back at the office and she was pulling him into the room. Sage was still lying on the floor where her father had left her.

"Please help her, she is nice, I don't want her to die." Ryuurin squeaked out. The smell of blood was once again too much for her. She rushed out of the room leaving Dijuku alone with the barely alive girl.

"Gods help me, this time he had gone too far. I will have to see that Fuhi is punished for his actions this time." Dijuku murmered as he examined the prone girl. Unfortunately this situation was not uncommon for Ryuu's Minister of Law. He had a horrible temper and frequently drank more than his share. His innocent daughter was usually the victim of this bad combination though usually it was just a burse or a small cut. Quickly he noted her major injuries. Her right arm was dislocated and looked broken in two places. Her left leg was shattered and it appeared she had some broken ribs. "She needs medical attention that is not offered here, I will have to take her to En." He whispered as he carefully picked up sage. Dijuku shifted her carefully so he had one free hand which he used to once again pick up Ryuurin when he exited the office.

"Who are you and how did you find Sage like this?" he yelled as he ran through the halls blindly towards his destination. Ryuurin shuddered at the incident as she replayed it in her mind.

"My name is Ryuurin; I don't know where I am. The last place I was that I am familiar with was Mt Hou." She whispered softly. Dijiku drew in a sharp breath, this child was the Kirin. It seemed impossible, why would the Kirin be here so soon. The first Shouzan for Ryuu was not for 2 months.

"Well my Lady please forgive my rudeness for not bowing, it would probe quite difficult with my current status." He murmered quickly. Ryuurin blinked at him in confusion and tilted her head to one side.

"Why would you have to bow?" she asked seriously. Dijiku stared at her blankly as if miffed at her question but he just continued on his journey.

-

"My Lord, what is it you needed me for?" Laiya asked as the pair excited the room Lausa was currently in.

"I though His Majesty Lady Kaji needed some time to themselves. I am afraid I have greatly upset her with my pledge to his Majesty." Kouki said. Guilt ate at his insides; once again he was responsible for other turmoil. 'You have quite a knack for that.' Snapped his subconscious.

"My Lord, Kouki, please don't blame yourself for any of this. I have witnessed many loved ones of new rulers go through the same situation. For many it is quite a shock and takes a little time to sink in." Laiya said soothingly. Kouki instantly felt calmed by the Nyosen's words.

"Thank you Laiya. I think I will go for a short walk alone for a while." He said calmly. The sage smiled brightly at him, took a low bow and left him to his own thoughts. The Kirin of Kou wandered out the back of Houro palace to a large garden that was growing there. Carefully he picked his favorite spot in the grass and made himself comfortable.

"Reiwa what did you find in the forest?" he questioned the ground where his shadow displayed on the grass. Reiwa's black and grey head rose slightly in the ground and faced his master.

"We found two sets of tracks leading into the forest, they were both human. One leads to the area where the Nyokai of Ryuu was attacked and bound in a set of strange chains. The other set lead to where I presume the Kirin of Ryuu was last known to be." He said gravely. Kouki shook his head in confusion. When he had heard from the Nyosen that Ryuurin had gone into the forest and had not yet returned. All the Sages were on edge because Kisa had not returned from the forest either. Search partied had already been dispatched to find the missing Kirin.

"Thank you Reiwa." Kouki said as he stood up brushing a stray piece of grass form his clothing. For the first time in his life the Kirin of Kou felt torn. One part of him wanted to join in the search the other didn't want to leave his new master. "Staying here is the most important thing for me to do right now." He reasoned. After another moment of through he called for one of his shirei.

"Hyeso, please fly over the forests and see if you can find any trace of Ryuurin." Silently the hawk like shirei rose from the Kirin's shadow and took to the air. Kouki let out a sigh and turned back towards the palace.

"Hey mister, are you sad?" Kouki felt a tug on his pants leg. Naso was in front of him with a confused look plastered on his face.

"No, I am just worried. A friend of mine has no come home yet." He answered gently.

"Oh that is to bad I hope your friend is alright." The child said.

"So do I." the Kirin whispered.

-

"Little sister will you please calm down we will be to the land soon." Horan said impatiently at his energetic sister.

"Please forgive me brother, I am just excited to see the land granted to us by the master." She said quickly. The small woman was all but bouncing the wagon they were riding in. It had been only a day since they had been freed from the servitude of the minister of law. Their promised land was only half a day's travel by wagon to get there. The siblings had sent their parents ahead yesterday to get settled in. "Brother… are you ashamed that we lied to mother and father about why were freed?" Horan stiffened his jaw so not to snap at his younger sister.

"No Sari, what we did is any of their concern we made our choice and must pay for it." He said finally. Sari lowered her eyes and the rest of their journey was silent. Soon a small village wall rose on the horizon, this was their new home. This village was one of the last left on the desolate land. The only reason it was still inhabited was because it housed a Riboku for the surrounding area. Sari and Horan had been in trusted to help protect it while their partners would take up a farm when the land became fertile again.

"Brother, promise me something." Sari whispered as they reached the gate. "Don't ever keep anything from me."

"I promise little sister." Horan said lightly as he jumped from the wagon. "Come let us begin this new…" he trailed off in shock as he opened the gate. Sari was puzzled, what was his problem? Her eyes twitched to the open gate and gasped at the sight. The village was in ruins, buildings were toppled over, what was left of the villagers was strewn on the ground.

"Father… Mother." Sari yelled as she tried to rush into the village. Horan grabbed her arm and stopped her from running blindly into the ruins.

"Sister, stay calm, we must not rush into a situation like this. Go collect my bow and arrows and our swords then we will go into the village." He said calmly. Sari slowly nodded her head and went to the back of the wagon. With a bit of rummaging she came up with a quiver of arrows complete with an expertly crafted bow. Along with this was a sheathed long sword complete with a belt. These she handed silently to her brother whom immediately started to attach the belt to his waist. After this she retrieved a beautiful set of short swords that attached with a harness to her back. To unsheathe the short swords she had to reach to the area around the small of her back. As a quick after thought she grabbed her small bow and quiver. With their preparations finished the siblings silently made their way into the village. In light of this situation both remained calm; this was in thanks to their training form the palace. When they had carefully searched the first couple streets for the cause of the attack they came up empty handed.

"Who or what could have done this. It seemed a little much for a youma to do." Sari pointed out her evidence. "It is almost impossible for the youma I have seen around here to place a body in a tree that high." Horan carefully examined what she was pointing at and nodded his agreement.

"Come; let's check out the rest of the village for any survivors." Horan said grimly. Their search eventually lead them to their new residence, brother and sister were met with an open door way. Their dreams of a normal family life had died with their parents. Sari cried when they finally discovered the bodies of their mother and father. Both had long gashed across their bodies, all the rest of the villagers had the same type of injuries.

After their search was complete no survivors were found the two decided the best thing to do would be burn the entire village. It was no longer inhabitable the buildings were in to much disrepair. It would also take many days to bury the more than 350 villagers. Silently they gathered all the usable items from the village and then set each house ablaze.

Sari crouched on the ground covering her head with her arms as she mourned those lost. Horan watched the fires dance on the many buildings with a blank face. They were only pulled from their respective thoughts when they heard an angry screech. The duo snapped their heads towards the sound and was horrified to see a dozen Kochou. The flock consisted of two full grown adults, five sub adults and 5 youngsters. The siblings quickly took up a position on the wagon seat.

"Sari, aim for just under where their neck meets the head, they are venerable there." Horan yelled as he let one arrow lose from his bow. It struck the leading adult Kochou dead on. The adult youma fell from the sky silently, three more soon joined it as Sari and Horan hit each of their targets with deadly accuracy. With their quick team work soon only a pair of sub adults and one adult were left. The pair sub adult Kochou dove at the siblings with screeches of distain. Sari quickly drew her twin short swords and leapt at the left youma as it tried to grab her with its talons. With quick swipes she took down the last two sub adults.

The final Kochou had turned its attention to something a little more interesting coming from the direction of the palace. It was a single bird Kijyuu that looked like a huge crane like creature that had blue and black feathers. The rider on the Kijyuu led the Kochou on quite a chase as they tried to avoid a conflict. The Kijyuu made a despite dive to avoid the beak of the youma, it almost did so. 5 feet above the ground the Kochou grabbed the Kijyuu's neck. The riders of the crane like animal managed to jump down before the Kochou snapped the Kijyuu's neck. The youma let out a screech as it got two arrows through its thought; it and the Kijyuu flopped to the ground lifelessly.

"Oh Tentei, we are in great trouble now brother." Sari murmered as she instantly recognized one of the three passengers of the fallen Kijyuu. One of the passengers was a man that was wearing a nice suit of armor and had coal colored hair. The second passenger, whom was unconscious, was a young lady of about 15 years she had dark purple hair, she was carefully wrapped in what looked like a cape or drape. The final passenger was a familiar girl with silver hair and looked about 10 years of age.

"Please forgive us my lord, my lady." Horan said hurriedly as he and his sister dropped to their knees. The man picked up the young lady in his arms and the young girl plastered herself to the back of his legs.

"What are you two doing out here alone and why in the all the kingdoms is this village burning?" Dijiku demanded the duo on the ground visibly flinched at his tone. They shifted uncomfortably on the ground, neither wanting to answer.

"The village was attacked before we got here, everyone was billed. We had just arrived a little while ago." Sari finally answered. Dijiku frowned at her response. He was clearly aware of the situation of the Soyumi family had been in. He had also personally trained Sari and Horan to fight; both showed talent in many areas of battle.

"That is not what I meant, how in the heavens were you allowed to leave the presence of Fuhi. The minister of Law had your family bound as servants to him." He yelled. This game of hiding the truth was getting annoying and he was already mad.

"Lord Fuhi reach an agreement to free us, this scroll should prove that fact." Horan said as he lifted up slightly to hand the paper to the larger man. Dijiku grabbed the paper savagely and quickly scanned it. The note indicated that Horan and Sari had fulfilled their families' service and they were all freed.

"What did you manage to accomplish to make up for 100 years of servitude?" he questioned breathlessly. Dijiku felt a series of short, quick tugs on his lower pants leg. Looking down he spotted Ryuurin behind him trembling. Dead silence thick as fog enveloped the siblings as they also started to tremble.

"Dijiku. . . Please don't let him take me again." Ryuurin whispered as she wildly pointed at Horan's direction. The 'accused' man murmered to himself a short prayer before he spoke.

"Please forgive me actions little miss, I didn't mean. . ." Horan said before he was abruptly cut off by Dijiku's hands hauling him up by his clothing.

"What in the hell did you think you were doing? Have you learned nothing from what I taught you two?" the large man was fuming, his tight face was turning a shade of red. "Is kidnapping the Kirin what you agreement was with Fuhi to attain your freedom?" Horan and Sari remained silent as stone but Dijiku could tell by their faces that he had guessed correct. Thoroughly disgusted the older man threw the younger one on the ground. Sari rushed over to her older brother concerned for his condition. A quick check revealed that he hand only a few bruises and scrapes.

"We know what we did was wrong but what choice did we have?" Sari yelled at her mentor and teacher. Dijiku flashed his burning eyes on the young women. Sari held her position from unwilling to be frightened anymore. "Master Dijiku we had no choice but to comply. The master threatened to kill one servant a day it we didn't complete this mission, we could not allow this." Dijiku narrowed his eyes harshly at the women but Sari held her ground.

"You shall be punished; however I am unworthy to decide what it shall be. Follow me, we must go to En, Sage needs the medical attention only one there can offer."

-

Iso frowned at the long table of food in front of him. There was to much he was sure of this, such a waste. Slowly he looked around the table to its other occupants on his right was the silent Kirin of Kou, on his left followed by children. There was a uncomfortable atmosphere blanking the room. Even the children seemed to sense it for they were not their usual active self.

"This is ridiculous, silence never solved any situation." Iso suddenly said. "I am sorry but this is not going to work if we cannot talk out a situation. This place makes us all uncomfortable. I cannot stand to sit here for days not doing anything." Iso stood up from the table and started to pace the room.

"What would you suggest we do then your majesty?" Kouki questioned. Iso looked silently at him for a moment and stopped pacing.

"Is there any way we can the formalities of the ascension ceremony and just complete it?" Iso asked. Kouki lowered his head in thought for a moment before he answered.

"I see no reason why not; formalities are more tradition than necessary. The ceremony of Tenchoku is more or less the heavens solidifying you accepting the throne. The ceremony its self doesn't take all that long." He finally explained.

"Good, let us go and complete this so we can get to work on rebuilding Kou." Iso said happily offering his hand to Kouki. The Kirin of Kou gladly accepted to offer and stood. "Lausa I will be back after we are finished with the ceremony." And with that master and Kirin were off. Lausa blinked, confused for a moment and shrugged her shoulders. Arguing with him would only prove fruitless, once that man made a decision he didn't back down from it.

-

"Dijiku, why is the scary man following us?" Ryuurin asked shakily as she jogged to keep up with the large man's paces.

"He is my student and he has done a grave sin My Lady. He and his sister must be punished for removing you from Mt. Hou." He said as evenly as he could, carefully he picked up Sage and walked to the siblings' wagon. Gently he placed her in the back area of the wagon. Sari and Horan both drew in gasps at the sight of their former master's daughter. "Come my lady we must travel back to the palace and reacquire a Kijyuu for our journey to en." With that Dijiku plucked Ryuurin and deposited her on the wagon seat. Horan and Sari quickly scrambled into the back of the wagon with Sage as the large man jumped onto the wagon seat with the Kirin. Dijiku grabbed the reins and gave them a quick flick and the horses took off towards the capital city. The horses galloped all the way back to the capital city in half the time it should of. It seemed that they sensed the urgency of the journey. After the horses were returned to the stables the small party returned to the outskirts of the town. "You three wait here, it will be quicker for me o tog alone to the place for what is necessary." He explained as he shifted Sages body in his arms to allow him to quicken his pace into town.

"Brother… I am scared." Sari whispered softly. Horan ignored her for the moment he was still in shock at what had happened to the young Sage. He had known that Fuhi was abusive to his daughter but not on this extent.

"No Sari, I am not scares so stop complaining." He snapped. "Little miss please stop shaking it is quite unnerving." Ryuurin shrank back from the siblings in pure terror. The minutes passed agonizingly slow for the trio as they each took to their own thoughts. Eventually Ryuurin started to explore the woods around the trail. A flash of silver darted from under the wagon and past her as quick as a flash.

"Stop " Ryuurin suddenly yelled. The silver streak halted twenty feet in from of the young Kirin. There stood a small silver creature that looked like a ferret; it was the size of a house cat. Blue was sprinkled through its silver fur like paint speaks on a canvas. The youma hissed at Ryuurin but didn't flee. Ryuurin walked up to the ferret like youma and knelt down. "Shh. I will not hurt you. I just want to be your friend. I can sense your great power but mine is greater." The youma hissed louder and shrank back from the Kirin. Ryuurin frowned in distaste at the youma. "You must submit to me Rui-Jei for time is up." The youma's ears fell back against his head but it slowly approached Ryuurin. The Kirin of Ryuu held one hand to the ground beckoning it to come closer. "Come Rui-Jei, I must go now. Dijiku is coming." The new shirei quickly ran up Ryuurin's arm and planted itself on top of her head. "You are cute!" she squealed as she rushed back to the path. Dijiku was there with two of the crane like Kijyuu.

"My lady, are you aware that you have a youma on your head?" Dijiku asked as he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Yes he is Rui-Jei my shirei." She announced proudly. Dijuku looked at her in amusement. "He may look small but he is very powerful, I can sense it." The man held in a snicker as he offered her his hand to mount the Kijyuu. Sage was cradled in front of him so Ryuurin settled herself behind him. Sari and Horan were already on the other Kijyuu awaiting Dijiku to take off. Silently the two Kijyuu took to flight with one motion of the warrior's hand. The journey to En was silent and full of many thoughts.

-

Ahh finally done. Well I hope you all liked it. Again thanks for the reviews I have gotten. If you have any questions please feel free to drop me an e-mail


	9. Scroll Nine

The Shadowed Land, The Northern Arrow: Chapter Nine

Greetings once again, as usual authors notes and rambles at the bottom. Happy reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twelve Kingdoms just this plot and original creations.

- - -

Taiho… It was his official title now, somehow it felt right and somehow it didn't. 'You worry too much.' His inner voice snipped at him. Kouki snorted and then turned his attention to the journey ahead. Today was the beginning of the rest of his life; it unnerved him to no end. Of course he knew his place to the side of the ruler forever. Protocol, manners, tradition, he knew it all but some part of him wanted nothing to do with it. This part just wanted to go back to Mt. Hou & hide in his room never to come out. This wish though he knew he could not fulfill the growing urge to help his new master overpowered this.

"Hey mister when will we get there?" Naso complained as he tugged on Kouki's sleeve for emphasis. The new Taiho kneeled to the child's level and put his hands on Naso's small shoulders.

"Soon, we will be there soon," He said gently Naso smirked brightly. "Oh please feel free to call me Kouki, that it my name," He said as an after though, the child nodded in agreement.

"Ok. I will Kouki," he said as she ran off to his parents. The rest of the journey was silent for Kouki as he was left to his thoughts. Eventually the travelers came within sight of a large mountain that dominated the sky. Littered atop this mountain were many elegant houses & other buildings. There was quite a welcoming party for their arrival. It seemed that the entire palace had shown up to welcome the new ruler.

"Welcome your majesty, Taiho to Suikou Palace," One of the greeters said. "I am Sanjo Ika, the Taisai, please follow us to the throne room there is much we must discuss."

"My family shall be settled properly?" Iso inquired. The Taisai frowned at the mention of a wife and children. Carefully he eyes Lausa and the 3 children, surprise was apparent on the Taisai's face as he smirked to himself.

"Only 3 your majesty, what happened to your other 2 children? He questioned, feigning innocence poorly though his slim face. Iso clenched his fist in anger but kept him composer.

"Your counting skills are quite lacking, I had 6 children not 5. Sadly 3 of them died in when a youma attacked out village," he said through clinched teeth. Sanjo Ika smiled wickedly and walked closet to Iso.

"Well them I am pleased to see that the abomination was amount those tragedies." The Taisai whispered into Iso's ear before turning to address the others. "Come, let us give his majesty time to prepare for the conference, we will convene in one hour," Sanjo said loudly.

"No, the conference will be rescheduled until tomorrow morning. I must get my family settled & I must discuss some things privately with the Taiho," Iso said in a tone that held no argument, it was an order, not a request. The assembled ministers and court officials grumbled to each other but agreed they would meet in the morning.

"Tomorrow is going to be a very long and stressful day," Iso murmured, he lowered his head in apparent defeat, he remained like that until a cough caught his attention, lulling him out of his thoughts. Kneeling in front of the king was an older woman, her long silver hair was held at the nap of her neck with a leather band, and her plump form fully filled out her simple clothes.

"Please forgive my rudeness Your Majesty but I have been assigned to show you, Taiho and your family to your new quarters," the woman said loudly to capture their attention. Iso blinked at her confused for a moment before his brain registered what she was saying.

"Many thanks, please lead the way," Kouki said. The woman smiled as she stood and beckoned for them to follow her. Lausa took Naso's hand within her own after she secured the baby in its carrier. The couple's daughter, Kusai, followed her mother closely as Iso took after the servant. The woman led them through hall after hall until they reached an isolated wing of the palace, it was must more elaborately decorated and furnished that the other rooms they had passed.

"Your Majesty, your suites are through those doors, the rooms available for your children are across the hall through those doors," the woman motioned to each door in turn. "The rooms for the Taiho are further down the hall on the right, if you need anything please inform any of your attendants," and with that the old woman scurried back to her usual duties with a hasty bow. Iso, Lausa and Kouki all looked quite uncomfortable at the unfamiliar situation but they did go to their chambers. The Kaji family went to the master bedroom for some time alone together leaving Kouki by himself. He had however been careful instructions to come back in three hours when Iso would speak with him privately.

"Reiwa, please watch over his Majesty carefully, nothing must happen to him. This will be your primary task from this day forth," Kouki said to his shadow on the floor.

"As you wish," came the ghastly reply form the fox like shirei.

"Rehi, you are to watch the rest of the family, make sure they are not harmed," Kouki said to his largest youma. There was a growl from the shadow but the wild dog like youma also validated his new assignment. With his shirei keeping an eye on the royal family Kouki felt a little better about strolling around the palace. If he was going to live here from now on he wanted to know every inch of it. Everyone he passed bowed down low to the holy creature in awe; each expressed their honor in seeing him. For his part Kouki found the whole thing annoying and chaffing, like an icky sweater. Finally he found himself alone in the throne room. Kouki wandered around the huge throne room in awe, it seemed to radiate its purpose for all to see, drawing all attention to the throne.

"Magnificent piece of work isn't it?" questioned a voice from behind him. Kouki turned around to see who had addressed him. Standing in the entry way to the room was and older man, well past middle age. He had grey hair that was flowing behind him free as grass in a field, his brown eyes sized up the younger Kirin. He was wearing a nice set of robes that showed a high status in Kou's society. "The throne is just a tool for one to express themselves in a way that will force others to listen. Do you believe this is right, to force an ideal onto others minds?" the man asked, Kouki shook his head.

"It is wrong to force anything onto one whom doesn't want it. There must be a choice not a demand, harmony cannot come from conflict only form understanding," he said. The man chuckled.

"You seem quite wise, I am glad, His Majesty will need much wisdom in the coming years," he said joyfully. "He is an excellent warrior and a visionary but not one for common sense. When he was younger he was quite a handful, always getting into trouble."

"Did you know him his whole life?" Kouki wondered out loud, the older smiled widely.

"Yes he was an orphaned child; I took him in along with a few other children, his wife Lausa was among them. I found it hard to keep my province in tacked and raise them so I sent them to a rike in Kei. Eventually they married and came back to Kou this was soon after the current queen of Kei ascended her throne. Iso had quite a talent for a sword so I employed him to work in my services, he quickly became head of my own personal guard," the man said proudly, he sounded like a father bragging about his son at a bar in front of all his friends. Kouki smirked in pleasure, this man had such passion.

"I have not known His Majesty for long but he had a powerful aura, it almost frightened me at times," the man looked at his feet for a moment before a thought hit him, like a lighting blot pouncing at a tree.

"Oh, please forgive my rudeness, I have not introduced myself, I am Taruken Sugiku, the Lord of Wi Provence. It is my great pleasure to meet you my Lord Taiho," the man said gracefully, complete with a prolonged bow. When he straightened up a series of pops followed. "Ah, my old bones can't stop complaining, been like that for over 300 years. Imortality can only do so much for you're my lord, when you are old you stay old," he said playfully. Kouki chuckled at his nonchalant attitude; it was a welcome relief from the usual non emotional people he was usually around.

"Lord Sugiku it is my pleasure to meet you as well," Kouki said cheerfully. The province lord smiled widely and gave the Kirin a hard smack on the back.

"Ahh, now lad you don't' have to call me Lord, Taruken is what my friends call me," he said quickly as he walked in a circle around Kouki. "Yes my boy friends we will be come, and with that he walked out of the room. Kouki stared bluntly at the doorway, slightly confused at the mans' actions.

"Age for some my Lord is not a good thing, that man is an excellent example," chimed a slightly cold voice. "You would do well to not pay attention to what he says."

"Thank your for your concern Taisai however I know how to make my own decisions," Kouki said evenly. Sanjo frowned noticeably at the Taiho and shook his head.

"I see that your mind has already been spoiled by the trash the Wi province preaches. I must see that you know the truth my Lord," he murmured as he pulled a knife from under his robes. The Taisai started to raise the knife above his head, taking tentative steps towards the Taiho.

"That is quite enough Taisai," yelled a harsh voice as the man screamed in pain from his arm bending at an aware angle. "I will not allow a repeat of 20 years ago," Iso whispered savagely. Sanjo dropped the knife and glared at the new ruler.

"Abomination lover, you will only take this kingdom down further that it already is," he spat out. Iso's eyes narrowed, they were blank of any emotion. "Hanjyuu lover, you have no place here!" the Taisai screeched widely.

"Guards!" Iso called loudly. Three armored solders came into the room, "Please escort this man to the dungeons, he will be punished for his attempt on the Taiho's life later," the three solders looked ageist at the Taisai but calmly followed their orders.

"Kado, are you alright?" Iso asked Kouki suddenly.

"Kado?" Kouki questioned.

"Yes, Kado. That is what I will call you from now on. I believe it is a word from the one of the kaikyaku languages, it has a special meaning, Gateway," Iso said, his nerves seemed to take the better of him. "That is the way I vies this situation that was thrust upon me, a gateway to better this Kingdom, a gateway to my dream," he trailed off.

"Very well your majesty," Kouki said brightly. A nickname, it was a sign of affection to be called something other that the name he was born with.

"Well now that that is settled we better get back to Lausa, she is anxious to have a normal conversation before dinner."

- - -

Dijiku sighed in relief when he saw En's Royal Palace dominate the horizon. 'Finally,' he thought. The day trip had greatly unnerved him. The Kirin was continuality talking to her new 'pet' and Sage had awakened in great pain. The siblings Horan and Sari had thankfully remained silent during the whole journey.

"Dijiku, I don't feel so good…" Ryuurin suddenly whispered as she tugged on the back of his clothes. "I feel like I am really tired, I think . . ." she whispered before she slumped against his back.

"Great, now her as well," Dijiku murmured as he directed the Kijyuu to land on the large ledge jutting out of the palace. They were met with two armed guards.

"State your business," one of them said importantly. Dijuku motioned his head to Ryuurin behind him and Sage in front of him.

"These two are in need of immediate medical attention only one person can provide. My nephew Yaro Daski," he said hurriedly as he tried to pick up Sage with out knocking down Ryuurin. Rui-Jei squealed loudly at his new mistress trying to awaken her. The En guards discussed the situation amongst themselves. Dijiku produced his wooden pass showing his status in Ryuu and there was no further argument, the two guards quickly led him into the palace.

"Lord Dijiku, whom is the young girl, I have never seen her before," the guard that had been asked to carry Ryuurin asked curiously. The fact that she had silver hair and a youma attached to her slightly unnerved him.

"She is a . . . special guest. She had an unfortunate accident that caused that injury on the back of her head. Our journey caused the wounds reopen," he said evenly. He gently shifted Sage so that she had no pressure on her ribs.

"Dijiku . . . please don't let father hurt me again," Sage whispered. She instantly regretted her words; her ribs shifted down and put a harsh pain on her lungs. Tear lines were prominent on her pale face, her left hand held onto his arm in a death grip.

"I'll kill him myself," Horan whispered through his clenched teeth. Sage was a delicate young woman and didn't deserve that kind of abuse. 'It's all your fault, if you had just not listened to her fathers request she would have not been hurt.' His inner voice smugly informed him. Horan boiled in anger, this was relieved with a solid punch to a wall they passed. He contained to punch the wall with all his frustration, "It's all my fault." He screeched. Sari started blanking at him, in shock at his outburst. The guard not carrying Ryuurin restrained Horan with slight difficultly.

"Horan… what is your fault?" Sage said carefully. The young man looked her direction and instantly calmed. Sage looked confused, however Dijiku was glaring at him.

"Sage please forgive me. I have committed a grave sin. It is my fault that you were harmed in such a way. I… I harmed little miss… I mean the Kirin. We removed her from Mt. Hou. If we hadn't they you would have not been. . ." he trailed off into mummers. Sari put her hands to her face to stifle her cries as the three unknown to the story stared in shock at him.

"Horan, why?" sage croaked out, She was visibly upset from the outburst as she glanced quickly to Ryuurin and then back to Horan.

"I had no other choice then to comply with Lord Fuhi's wishes," he yelled loudly as he tried in vain to free himself from the guard.

"Will you please confine these two until my business is finished," Dijiku said he was quite aggravated at his pupils. The guard holding Horan back nodded and hauled the young man into an adjoining room with Sari in tow. The remaining guard holding Ryuurin motioned for Dijuku to follow.

"This way Lord Dijiku, the doctors quarters are this way," The older warrior swept into a fast pace behind the En solider.

"Dijiku, am I going to die?" Sage asked shakily. The wound on her head had reopened; blood was now leaving a trail on the marble tiles of the floor.

"No you will not Sage, my nephew will not allow that to happen, you will be just fine," he said as calmly as he could. Sage cried in pain as one of her ribs shifted from the movement of her breathing.

"Dijiku, it hurts . . . please… make it stop," the young woman screamed in utter agony, doors quickly flew open as residents and guests of the palace tried to find the source of the racket.

"What in all the heavens is going on?" bellowed a voice from the other end of the hall. Standing in a large set of doors were three people. One had dark grey hair that was pulled back into a low pony tail that trailed down his neck. He was wearing an very exquisite outer and under robe set. Standing to his right was a teenager that appeared to be no older that 15, his purple eyes were slightly hidden by his sun colored hair. He was wearing a blue two piece outfit. The one on the left of the first man was a women wearing a pair of brown pains and brown top.

"Your Majesties," the guard quickly greeted, bowing as best he could as the other staff lowered down to their knees bowing their heads to the floor. "Please forgive us for disturbing you, we will take our leave now," he said nervously. Dijiku hissed in pain as Sage renewed her assault on his arms with her nails.

"I feel… like I am…on fire," she was gasping now as if she could not catch her breath. Her breath came in shallow gasps; her tiny frame was not shaking violently. Ryuurin blinked awake in the guard's arms, Rui-Jei was still on her chest. Her head was in a great deal of pain but that didn't matter now.

"Let me down," she said to the guard. Silently the solder placed her gently on the pristine floor. "Sage… Its ok, I am here with you," she whispered to the older girl. Sage's eyes flickered to Ryuurin's and gradually her breathing slowed to a healthier pace.

"Thank you," Sage whispered before she closed her eyes.

"There all is good now, I am hungry," Ryuurin announced happily. Most of the palace staff stared at her blankly as did the trio of the hall. It was the man with the grey hair that broke the silence with his hardy laugh.

"She is quite a character, I like her appetite," the man sad as he approached the party from Ryuu. "Lord Dijiku I will have your nephew summoned immediately to attend your young lady pleas make her comfortable in this room until he arrives," the man motioned to what looked like a common room. Dijiku immediately swept into the room and gently put Sage on a long couch made of soft silk and fluffy cushions. Sage grimaced as her broken bones shifted but didn't cry out.

"Many thanks King En for your hospitality for those whom came unannounced," Dijiku said as he bowed low. Ryuurin plastered herself to the back of Dijiku's legs; she was slightly uncomfortable with the situation. "Come my lady, it is time for your to retune to Mt.Hou, I am sure the Nyosen are very worried about you."

"No, I can't now. There are still some things I must do, I will send Rui-Jei to tell them I am ok," she said. The small ferret like shirei nuzzled Ryuurin before it disappeared. The Kirin of Ryuu blinked sleepily and yawned, "ok I am hungrier now, can we eat?" she chirped brightly. King En laughed again and motioned for one of the nearby servants.

"I guess we should all east as well please have our midday meal brought here instead of the dining hall," he said quickly as he made himself more comfortable on one of the larger couches. Enki, the boy with the golden hair, rolled his eyes and plopped down nest to Shoruyuu, the King of En. Youko smiled to herself, nothing bothered the ageless man one bit.

"Please forgive my rudeness; however may I inquire what exactly happened to the older? Youko questioned, she could see that Sage was savagely injured from the many cuts and bruises on her body.

"I believe introductions are first on the agenda. Youko, this is Lord Dijiku Daski, he is head of Ryuu's palace guard. The young lady on couch is I believe the daughter of Ryuu's minister of Law," Shoruyuu said as he motioned to each individual he spoke of. "I have not had the pleasure of meeting the younger one before however," he murmered as he watched the young Kirin closely. Ryuurin had long abandoned the formalities and was fully involved the large room. She had totally tuned out the others in the room as she hummed a tune to her self.

"Please forgive me for not introducing her soon; this is Ryuurin, the new Kirin for Ryuu," he said lowly so one outside of the room could hear. The two ruler and Enki started blankly for a moment.

"I see," Shoruyuu said simply and left it at that.

"Why is she not on Mt.Hou? I have not received any word of any new ruler for Ryuu," Youko mused. Ryuurin came back from her own world as she hit her head on a low lying bench she had been inspecting under. Her wound on the back of her head ached, which made her winch at the pain. This however was furthest from her mind at the current moment in time. After she untangled herself from under the bench she marched importantly up to Youko.

"I was on a visit to the palace when I found Sage in her current condition," she said seriously her face looked slightly grave. Youko shrugged her shoulders and accepted the answer with out question. "I am pleased to meet you all. Thank you for your hospitality," she said as after thought she bobbed a slight bow, satisfied with the proper formalities she turned her back on the royalty and took up a post at one of the large windows.

"Your majesty, the Doctor Daski and his family are currently not in the palace, their whereabouts are unknown," a nervous servant announced as he walked into the room and dropped to his knees, head bowed low. Shoruyuu frowned; this was not a good turn of events. Sage started to cough violently as she panicked slightly at the news, blood trailed down her pail lips as she continued her rasping coughs.

"Horan…" Sage called weakly. She was sweating slightly with a minor fever; her breathing became shallower and less frequent.

"This is not going to be easy to solve now," Shoruyuu mused out loud. Dijiku slammed his fist into the wall in frustration. Sage was like a daughter to him and he didn't like to see her in pain.

"Maybe this will help," Youko murmured as she retrieved her wrapped sword. Tied to the scabbard was a jewel about the size of a baseball, it glittered in the light a brilliant sea blue. She detached the cord holding the jewel to the scabbard and passed over Sages heaving chest. A soft light eventually erupted from the jewel and Sages breathing suddenly became easier. The Queen of Kei repeated this over the girls' whole body soon only scrapes and minor bruises were all that still afflicted her.

"I'm not in pain anymore," Sage whispered astonished. Shakily she rose to a sitting position her previously broken bones were no longer on fire and seemed fine. "Amazing," she breathed. Ryuurin screeched in delight and threw her arms around Sage.

"You are ok now, I am so happy!" she squealed. Sage laughed as Ryuurin attached herself to the older girl's chest. The other occupants of the room chuckled at the small Kirin's reaction.

"Thank you very much," Sage whispered as she bowed her head low to the one whom had healed her.

"Can we eat now, I am hungry," Ryuurin wined loudly her stomach added its two cents by grumbling loudly. Enki rolled his eyes, she was so immature. Shoruyuu laughed loudly and nodded is agreement as he signaled the servant to bring the meal. Trays piled with food were placed in front of each occupant of the room. Ryuurin immediately started to almost engulf the food; it had been almost three days since she had last eaten. Sage picked at her food gingerly, she was still a little fore but none the worse for the ware. Youko, Shoruyuu and Enki ate normally eyeing each guest curiously. Dijiku left his plate untouched; there was something else on his mind besides eating, his two students.

"Please excuse me but I must deal with an issue that is troubling me," Dijiku murmured as he bowed himself out of the room. Ryuurin frowned as she watched him walkout. She knew exactly where he was going. Even though she feared the young man and his sister she could not help feeling sorry for them.

- - -

Horan slumped in a chair as he was finally released by the En soldier that had been restraining him. Sari followed closely behind and took a seat next to her older sibling. The End soldier quickly took his leave from the room leaving the duo alone. Horan flexed his fists to relieve some of his pent up feelings.

"This is not what was supposed to happen; we were supposed to quietly disappear into normal life. Mother and father didn't even have a chance at their dream," he said bitterly Sari shook her hear as she rose from her seat.

"Brother get a grip, this is our punishment for kidnapping the Kirin," Sari mused. Horan whipped his head around to glare at his sister.

"Are you suggesting that we caused out parents deaths?" he whispered harshly as he drew his long sword from his side, Sari's eyes widened in fear at his gleaming blade.

"I never said anything of the sort brother, all I said that was out punishment for our sin, mother and father would agree," she said carefully as she reached to the hilts of her twin short swords. Horans face twisted into rage as he lifted his sword over his head. Sparks scattered around the room as the three blades met with a screech. Sari had pulled her short swords and crossed them into an X like pattern to top her brothers' sword from hitting her in the head. "Some to you senses brother!" she screeched, Horan ignored her and savagely ripped his sword from the cradle of Saris' swords.

"Shut up Sari!" he yelled as he sheathed his sword bitterly. He went to an open window and looked at the surrounding palace grounds. The grief for what he claimed he did ate at his soul, it was like he had died himself.

"I am sick of this; all we do is worry and fret. I am going to try and speak to the Kirin for my punishment," Sari said as she started to walk out of the room.

"That will not be necessary Sari, I will handle that later," Dijiku said as he entered the room. Horan glared at the older man as he took a seat across from the window. Dijiku motioned to the seats that the siblings had previously been sitting in. "Please sit, there is much we need to discuss," Sari hesitated but did comply with her mentors wishes; she sat in the lush chair after she sheathed her twin blades. Horan however remained stubborn as even and remained standing his back to the room.

"What will happen master?" Sari ventured tentatively. Dijiku shrugged his shoulders, his hands were wringing together.

"Well many things the way I see it. You could be charged with high treason from the kingdom and hanged. You could be punished by the Nyosen clan, I am not sure what they will do. Personally I would beat each of you near death let you heal beat you again and then train the living daylights out of you until you could each best me in a fight individually. I believe this decision however will most likely be left up to Ryuurin herself however, if anyone will show you compaction it will be her," Dijiku said roughly to the two. Sari lowered her head in shame, her brothers' body tensed a few time but he didn't move from his position. After a few moments Dijiku stood up and walked out of the room, they had a lot to think about now.

- - -

Well what you think? I hope there was not too much side story; it does play a bit part with Ryuurin later. Any questions of comments are welcome.


End file.
